


What a Difference a Year Makes II

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-21
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: #9 of "The Sunshine Files".  Brian and Justin help John and Bobby as they try to have a baby. This is the continuation of the Sunshine Files. It follows "What a Difference a Year Makes".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Continuation of the Sunshine Files. This follows "What a Difference a Year Makes".  


* * *

"Hunter, where are you?"

"Pittsburgh."

"What the fuck are you doing in Pittsburgh? I thought you guys were doing Christmas here?"

"So did I, Nick. Then a few hours ago John and Bobby called to tell us to pack an overnight bag and that we’re all going to the Pitts. Now here I am in Debbie’s living room. Something’s wrong and Claire doesn’t have a clue. So I guess we have to wait."

"I was hoping we’d spend the holiday together."

"Me too. I miss you."

"Miss you too but I don’t go back to Penn for four weeks and you’re off too, so we’ll have lots of time to get reacquainted."

"Yeah, I’m kinda looking forward to the get reacquainted part."

"Me too. Call me later when you know what’s going on. I don’t care how late it is. I’ve grown fond of your family."

"Okay, I will. Do me a favor and keep your fingers crossed. I have a funny feeling that whatever’s going on is not good."

"Crossing fingers and toes. Call me."

"Will do."

*****

"The baby, the baby. We lost the baby." The tears streamed from John’s eyes as he told his lover the horrible news. John sunk into Bobby’s arms and somehow they managed to keep standing. Moments later Gina’s doctor had them both in her office and was explaining what happened.

"An infection. Normally, Gina’s body would have been able to fight it off. But her kids were sick and like any other mother she was busy taking care of them and not herself. Her immune system was working overtime. In a few months we can try again."

"No," John said in despair.

"What?" both Bobby and the doctor said in unison.

"Doctor, can John and I have a few minutes?"

"Of course, I’m going to have a word with Gina. Take your time." As the doctor shut the door, Bobby turned to John.

"John, what’s going on? I thought we wanted to have a baby. You heard the doctor. When Gina recovers we can try again."

"No. No more. I can’t do this again. Maybe we’ll go back to the adoption agency, try for an older child. Mrs. Jefferson said we have a good chance to be approved for an older child."

"But John..." Bobby pleaded.

"I said, NO!" With that John got up and stormed out of the office and out of the hospital. Bobby found the doctor and Gina. She was tired, a little sore and very sad. Gina apologized over and over to Bobby. Bobby and the doctor reassured Gina that none of this was her fault and Bobby was grateful that she would make a full recovery. Gina insisted that she was willing to try again when the doctor gave her the okay. Bobby told her that they would stay in touch and that he would shoulder the medical costs for her treatments and medications. When Bobby left the room, Gina knew she would never see the Anderson-Morrison men again.

Bobby found John sitting in the Navigator, crying. He took the keys then slid into the driver’s side. In silence, John and Bobby drove to Debbie’s house.

*****

"Beautiful!"

"I have to admit, Brian, this is one hell of a bed," Ben agreed. The brass bed was beautiful, especially with the new sheets and duvet.

"You think he’ll like it?" Brian asked. He needed some reassurance from his muscular friend. Brian’s signature platform bed was now under wraps in storage.

"If he doesn’t, I’ll buy it from you."

"Think you can afford it?"

"I have no idea but I’ll tutor on the side if I can’t. Man, it’s three-thirty, I have to go. Michael’s waiting for me at Deb’s."

"Thanks again, professor. Maybe I’ll see you later," Brian said with a leer on his face that told Ben that no one would see hide or hair of Brian and Justin before New Year's.

"Right. I’m going to wash up and go."

"Take your time." As Ben went into the bathroom, Brian took one more look at his new bed then walked down the steps just in time to see the back of Justin’s head walking out of the loft.

"Justin? JUSTIN!" Brian ran out of the loft before Justin had time to get to the stairs.  
"Justin!" Brian swept the shell-shocked boy into his arms.

"Put me down!" Justin spat out. Justin was so angry thinking the worst that he couldn’t see straight.

"Justin, you’re home early. Why didn’t you say anything? Why are you leaving?"

"And why are you fucking around?"

"Fucking? Who? I haven’t fucked anyone but you and that was a week ago in New York. What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I heard you."

"You heard what?"

"I heard..." 

"Hey, Justin! Welcome home! Did you just get here?" Ben was putting on his coat and coming out of the loft when he saw Brian and Justin having their discussion.

"Hi, Ben. BEN?!" Justin looked at Ben and then at Brian.

"I think that’s my cue to leave. Merry Christmas and good luck, Brian." Ben sidestepped around the two men still standing in the hall and made a hasty retreat down the stairs.

"Justin, can we take this inside? I have something to show you." 

Justin hesitated but allowed Brian to guide him into the loft. Brian slid the door shut, locked it and set the alarm all along praying that Justin hadn’t assumed the worst but knowing he had. The emotional roller coaster of being apart for so long and the exhaustion of his trip hit Justin all at once. He began to slump, Brian caught him and led him to the sofa.

Slowly, Brian pried Justin’s bags out of his grip and the young man out of his coat. Gradually, Brian snaked his arms around Justin and felt Justin begin to shake.

"It’s okay, Sunshine," Brian whispered into Justin’s ear. "I wouldn’t trust me either." 

Justin began to cry. "Brian..." Justin whispered meekly into Brian’s chest.

"Shh. It’s okay. Come with me. You need to lie down and this is as good a time as any to show you your present." Brian made Justin stand up and led him to their bedroom. Finally up the steps, Justin saw the object of all the grunting and groaning.

"Your bed?! What happened to your bed?"

"I retired it. This is OUR bed."

"Our bed? I thought..." Justin couldn’t finish what he was about to say and began to silently curse himself for not trusting his lover.

"I know. Come on. Let’s try this puppy out." Brian got Justin to sit on the edge of the bed. He removed Justin’s sneakers then swung his legs onto the bed. Justin’s tears flowed in earnest as the realization of what had happened began to sink in. Brian lay down next to Justin and held on as Justin had his cry then fell into an exhausted sleep wrapped in Brian’s arms.

When Justin woke up several hours later he found himself still wrapped in Brian's arms. Worried hazel eyes looked into his.

"Feeling better?" Brian asked brushing hair off Justin's forehead and checking to feel any signs of fever.

"My mother used to do that."

"Do what?"

"Shove my hair aside so she could really feel my brow."

Brian grimaced. He had been caught in the act. "I guess that means we both love you."

Justin felt the tears well up once again. "I'm so sorry."

"Sh, it's all right. My reputation precedes me."

"But I should have had faith in you."

"How can you know what's going on when you're several hundred miles away."

"I intend to remedy that situation."

"How?" Brian asked feeling his heart leap in his chest.

"I'm home to stay."

"You mean it?" Brian asked with the hope evident in his eyes.

Justin nodded. "I told Sidney a couple of weeks ago that I'm not going to live in New York any longer."

"You did? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's one of your Christmas presents."

"Not bad, Taylor, not bad at all," Brian smirked.

"I can make a grand gesture too," Justin smiled.

"One worthy of … me!" Brian teased.

"I learned from the master."

Brian snorted. Most of the time nobody knew about his grand gestures, and that suited him just fine. Justin always seemed to know though, and sometimes the gesture was for Justin. Brian picked up Justin's hand and looked at the bracelet that graced his lover's wrist. It was his grand gesture to Justin at John and Bobby's wedding. He pulled Justin's hand to his lips and kissed it slowly. A little moan escaped Justin's lips.

"You feeling well enough to really christen this bed?"

"I could be persuaded."

"I missed you a lot."

"Me too. How long is it since we've been together?" Justin joked.

"A week."

"Seems like months, years even."

"I know." Brian pulled Justin closer and their lips locked in a long, sensuous kiss leaving them both hard.

Suddenly the phone rang and both Brian and Justin groaned.

"You going to get it?" Justin asked.

"It might be something important if they're calling on Christmas Eve." Brian grabbed the phone and spoke, "What?"

"Brian, it's John."

"John? Is something wrong?"

"Everything's wrong."

Brian could hear the pain in his brother's voice. "Tell me."

"Bobby and…"

"Did something happen to Bobby?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that."

"You sound devastated."

"I am."

"Claire?"

"No, mother's fine."

"Then tell me what the fuck is going on?" 

Justin looked at Brian worry written all over his face. He could only hear Brian's side of the conversation, but he didn't like the sound of it at all. "What's wrong?" he mouthed to Brian. Brian shrugged his shoulders.

"Can you cancel Christmas dinner at the farm?"

"Of course, but why?"

"I … I can't talk about it just yet. Cancel the dinner for me."

"I will, but, John, what the hell has happened."

"In a few days when I can talk about it, I'll call you."

"Okay, if that's what you want.

"It's what I want."

"Call me … soon."

"I will."

The line went dead.

"What was that all about?" Justin asked noting the worried look on Brian's face. 

"Something bad has happened with John and Bobby." Brian had a sinking feeling that he might know what it was based on the call he had had from John many weeks ago.

"What? Are they sick?"

"I don't think it's anything like that, but he couldn't talk about it. We need to call everybody and tell them Christmas dinner's off at the farm."

"Okay, I'll get on my cell and you can use that phone."

"That's a good idea."

"Call Deb first and see what she says."

Brian nodded and hit Debbie's number.

"Deb, it's Brian."

"Did you just talk to John?"

"Yeah."

"Claire and Hunter were here when John and Bobby came to pick them up. They looked like shit, but they didn't want to talk about it. I thought Claire and Hunter were going to stay overnight, but they all packed into their SUV and headed back to the farm. Do you know what's going on?"

"John just said that he wanted me to call everyone and cancel Christmas dinner at the farm."

"I thought that's what they would do. I don't think either of them could face anyone. They barely said two words before they left."

"He didn't tell me much either."

"When you find out let me fucking know. I love those assholes too."

"I will, Deb."

"Oh, and tell anybody who wants a Christmas dinner to come over here tomorrow afternoon. I'll scrape something together."

"Thanks, Deb. I'll let everyone know."

"Better get started on those calls," Brian said to Justin. He wasn't looking forward to ruining everyone's Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian and Justin sat in their new bed opening their Christmas gifts. They had agreed not to buy anything major this year. Brian had decided he wanted the bed and that would be their main gift to each other. When all the gifts had been opened and they had had coffee and toast with jam, Brian swiped all their gifts and paper and crumbs off the bed and pulled his lover close. He kissed Justin thoroughly feeling them both grow hard.

"I missed you so much," Brian whispered against Justin's throat.

"You don't have to miss me anymore. I'm here to stay."

"I like the sound of that."

"Is that your favorite Christmas present?" Justin teased.

"Undoubtedly."

"You know I'm really sorry for doubting you yesterday."

"I know and I told you to forget it."

"But I feel bad, so I was thinking…"

"Uh oh."

"Hey! I think we should stay in our new bed all week and I'll make it up to you."

"You will? And just how might you do that?"

"It's better if I show you."

"Okay."

"You're so easy," Justin giggled. He really was sorry for doubting Brian and he hoped he could make it up to him.

"Just when it comes to you."

"And that's the way it should be," Justin said with a smile. He pushed Brian down onto his back. 

"Okay, big city boy, show me what you've got."

Justin grinned. "I'm going to ride your cock for the next hour."

"Hour?"

"Yep."

"Isn't that shooting a little high?"

"It's you who'll be shooting high," Justin chuckled.

"Is that right?"

"Yep."

"Are you going for the Guinness Book of World Records?"

"Hm, we could, but I forgot to get someone here to verify it."

"Too bad," Brian laughed. "Let's get started."

Justin raised an eyebrow. He let his finger trail down Brian's chest stopping to tweak each nipple. His hand continued south tugging gently on the short hairs of Brian's pleasure trail. He heard a little moan from his lover and noted that someone's dick was already hard. His hand ventured a little further giving the burgeoning cock a tiny caress before reaching underneath to do the same to Brian's balls.

Brian groaned and shifted under him. "Justin," came the breathy sound.

"What?" Justin asked as his hands caressed the inside of Brian's thighs. He leaned down and licked along the collarbone that Brian had broken all that time ago.

"If you keep this up, I'll come in your hand and then we won't have a hope of getting in the Guinness book."

"I told you, we have no one hear to verify what we're doing so forget the record. I'm going to make a record of my own."

"Oh," Brian gasped as Justin latched onto a nipple and sucked and licked and bit and pulled. "Fucking shit!" Brian groaned.

"You are going to be so ready for me to ride you."

"You think?"

"I know," Justin said with certainty.

Justin continued to explore Brian's body. He licked and kissed every surface whispering sweet nothings as he did. Brian groaned and moaned and finally begged his lover to get on with it. His dick was screaming for release.

Justin suited Brian up and slicked lube along the shaft. Then he used one of Brian's tricks putting pressure just behind Brian's balls to draw his lover back from the edge.

"Better?" Justin smiled sweetly. Brian nodded unable to talk. "Hold this for me," Justin whispered handing Brian's cock off to Brian. 

Justin stood on the bed, legs straddling Brian's hips. He looked down at Brian and smiled one of his megawatt smiles. Brian held his dick straight up waiting for Justin to claim it, but he couldn't take his eyes off Justin's beautiful face.

"I love you so much," Brian said softly. "I've missed you more than you'll ever know."

If anything Justin's radiance increased exponentially. Brian wasn't sure he could look into his partner's face without being blinded by the love he saw there.

Justin squatted above him and gradually eased Brian's dick into his hole. He went very slowly taking it inch by glorious inch. When he had most of it he sat firmly down on Brian's groin causing Brian to emit a loud groan.

"Here we go," Justin grinned. He started his up and down motion twisting and tightening and occasionally slamming into Brian's groin. He went on and on knowing the stamina that his partner had, and refusing to let Brian touch his dick and set off their mutual orgasms. After many minutes with both of them drenched in sweat, Justin tightened his ass and sat down hard. They both exploded in blinding orgasms. Justin slumped forward into Brian's arms, still sitting on the man's dick.

"Oh, fucking Jesus Christ!" Brian gasped.

"Um," was Justin's only response after a couple of minutes.

"That was un-fucking-believable."

"Who said I'm done."

"Huh?"

"I said I'm not done." Having said that, Justin began to kiss Brian making sure that Brian's cock remained tightly lodged up his ass. He grabbed both of Brian's breasts and squeezed. With little short movements Justin began to rise and fall on the once flaccid cock. He could feel it start to harden and he smiled at Brian.

"See," he gloated. "We're not done yet."

"I should change the condom," Brian managed to get out.

Justin shook his head. "I'm not stopping." He began a sequel to the ride he had just taken them on. Much, much later they each achieved another memorable orgasm. This time Justin fell on Brian's chest and then rolled away gasping for air. He was totally exhausted. A quick glance at his lover told him that Brian was too.

"One hour, five minutes," Brian groaned.

"Huh?"

"That's how long my dick has been up your ass."

Justin giggled. "You were timing it?"

"Yeah, and it was definitely worthy of world record status."

"Why, thank you."

"You're welcome although I should be thanking you. You had to do most of the work."

"I could use a little nap."

"Me too," Brian agreed pulling the covers over them and spooning himself against Justin's back. They quickly fell asleep.

Some time later they awoke to the sound of the phone ringing. Brian sat up with a start. He reached for the phone wondering if it would be John. "Hello."

"Merry Christmas, Brian," Lindsay's voice said.

"Same to you."

"There's someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Hi, Daddy, are you coming over?"

"Um," Brian stalled. He didn't want to get out of bed at all. "Could I come over tomorrow?"

"But today's Christmas, Daddy." 

"I know, son, but I'm kind of busy."

There was a long pause. Lindsay's voice came on the line. "At least come for a few minutes later today. Come for dinner if you like."

"I'll try to get over later," Brian finally agreed. "Gus got his presents, didn't he?"

"Yes, but he wants to show you and have you and Justin play with him."

"Okay, but no dinner."

"See you later."

"Are we going to see Gus?" Justin asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't disappoint him."

"I'm fine with that. I love Gus too."

That earned Justin another long kiss.

"What have we got to eat?" Justin asked at the end of the kiss.

"I see your attention has returned to its true focus, your stomach," Brian laughed.

"Asshole," Justin swatted him.

"There's some turkey breast in the freezer and I don't know what else."

"I'll go look."

Brian heard the microwave being programmed. And then Justin reappeared at the top of the steps.

"Did I tell you I love our new bed?"

Brian smiled. "Glad it meets with your approval."

"It has just the right bounce," Justin giggled wickedly. "Let's have a shower while the turkey defrosts." Justin grabbed Brian's hand and pulled him to his feet. 

They showered and made turkey sandwiches. Brian even had some mayo on his. When they had eaten Justin cleaned up and announced that they had enough left to make dinner later. They decided to go see Gus and play with him for a while. While they were at Mel and Lindsay's Debbie called wanting them all to come to dinner. They all gently refused not wanting Debbie to go to all the trouble. She would have enough people with her own brood to look after.

Shortly after, Brian and Justin returned home and gave the new bed another workout. They made some more sandwiches and sat eating them in the bed. 

"This is the best Christmas dinner I've had in a long time," Brian declared.

Justin almost choked on his sandwich. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Nope, you're here and I have you all to myself," Brian said licking his fingers before he started letting them wander over Justin's body.

Justin giggled. "You are so sweet. It's a good thing we don't have dessert or I'd go into insulin shock."

"I'd never let that happen," Brian stated pulling Justin into his arms.

"If you keep this up, we may need a new mattress in a week."

"I can afford it," Brian chuckled.

For the next few days they left the loft only once, to get groceries to allow them the stamina to continue with their sexual exploits. Brian had given his workers the week off between Christmas and New Year's and people left them pretty much alone.

Halfway through the week, the phone rang in the afternoon. Brian answered it.

"Hello, little brother," John's voice said. He sounded much better, calmer than the last time they had talked.

"How are you?"

"A little better."

"What happened?"

"You remember me telling you about looking for a surrogate so that Bobby and I could have a child?"

"Yeah."

"We found one, and she was a little over two months pregnant with my baby. She had a miscarriage Christmas Eve." The last came out as little more than a whisper. It was like John could hardly bear to say it aloud.

"Shit, John. I'm so sorry."

"That makes two of us."

"Are you going to try again?"

"I don't think so," John said slowly. I don't want to go through that again."

"I understand miscarriages happen all the time. It doesn't mean you can't have a baby. It might work the next time."

"I … I don't know. We're talking about adopting an older child. We haven't decided."

"I see." Brian could tell John had just about reached his limit of talking about this.

"The reason I called is to invite you and the gang up here for New Year's, anybody who wants to come. Claire has the turkey from Christmas. We didn't feel like celebrating. Would you let people know?"

"They're going to ask questions. You know that, don't you?"

"I know. I'm going to try to be prepared for them."

"You don't have to do this if it's too soon."

"I … I'll be all right."

"Okay, John, I'll let people know."

When Brian hung up Justin looked at him questioningly. "John and Bobby were trying to have a baby. The surrogate miscarried on Christmas Eve."

"Fuck!"

"Yeah, nothing's for sure in this life."

"Except this," Justin said pulling Brian into his arms.

*****

"Hi, Rach," Bobby greeted his sister as she opened her front door.

"Bobby!" Rachel pulled her brother inside then brother and sister hugged. All Bobby’s sadness and frustrations poured out as he cried in his sister’s arms.

"I’m so sorry. I wanted to come over as soon as I heard but Claire said it was best that I stay away. That was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I wanted to be there for you and John." Rachel led her brother to the kitchen and began to prepare coffee for the two of them.

"I know. John was devastated and I just felt so lost. He wouldn’t talk about it for two days not even to Claire. He just stayed in bed. When he finally got up, he showered, went to Claire’s, then disappeared. He called to tell me that he was inviting the gang up for New Year's. Rach, I haven’t seen John in almost a week. I call his cell; it goes directly to voice mail then a couple of hours later he calls back. This is the first time since the ceremony that we’ve been apart for more than a day. Rach, I’m afraid I’m losing him." The tears started to flow down Bobby’s cheeks again. Rachel sat next to him and held his hands.

"What does Claire say?"

"She said that he used to do this when he was really angry or depressed. Like when he broke up with a girlfriend or something. He’s always been so calm, so level headed. I’ve never seen him do anything like this."

"Bobby, this is the first time he’s lost a baby."

"But I lost it too," Bobby whispered.

"I know, sweetie, and if John was thinking straight he’d realize that you’re in this together. But remember it was his sperm. He probably thinks it’s his fault."

"But the doctor said..."

"What the doctor says and what’s in John’s heart are two different things."

Brother and sister sat in silence for a few awkward moments then Rachel asked a question.

"Bobby, why didn’t you ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

"To be your surrogate."

"You? I thought you were done having kids."

"George and I may not want anymore children but that doesn’t mean I’m incapable of it. All my parts still work and I’m only a year older than you."

"But George..."

"George and I have already discussed it. And he’s cool with it. When we both decided that having the two girls was enough, George had the snip."

"Ouch. He didn’t want to try for a boy?"

"Nah. There are enough boys in the family. That’s why my girls are the darlings of the family and the spoiled ones. His brothers all had boys. His parents were thrilled with the girls. Bobby, I’ll do this for you and John."

"But won’t it be difficult to give up the baby? Are you emotionally prepared to be an aunt to your own baby and not the mother?"

"Yes. Look, I’m not saying this will be easy but knowing how much this baby is wanted by the two of you and how loved it will be, I’ll make my self satisfied. Besides, you’ll know I’ll baby-sit at any time. Think, Bobby. With my genes and John’s, this baby will really be a part of you both. Can you picture him? Red hair and hazel eyes. He’ll be beautiful."

"You know it’ll be a boy."

"Yes."

"With red hair and hazel eyes."

"Yes."

They sat together in silence again sipping coffee.

"We have one problem with this," Bobby said matter-of-factly.

"What?"

"I can’t find John."

"Let’s go to Claire’s. We’ll tell her our plan and have her call him. John’s devoted to Claire. The minute he hears her on the phone, he'll drop everything and come home."

"Rachel, you’re a genius and the best sister ever. Let’s go."

Rachel and Bobby left a note for George who was out with the girls, grabbed their coats and headed for Claire’s.


	3. Chapter 3

John sat at the bar of the hotel he was staying in. He had fled after telling Claire what had happened. At first he was just feeling sorry for himself then a day or two later he was feeling like an idiot for leaving and not saying a word to anyone, especially to Bobby. Then the day after that he was so ashamed for running out that he felt like a coward and he didn’t know what or how to explain or apologize. So he sat at the bar night after night feeling sorry for himself and drinking himself into a stupor, then going up to his room to pass out. He wasn’t very pleased with himself. He had made the decision to try and make things right when he called his mother, Bobby and then Brian. John was about to start on his first of many beers for the night when his cell rang. Seeing that the call was from Claire, John thought he’d better answer it.

"Hello."

"John Anderson-Morrison, you get your ass back home before I send the sheriff out looking for you."

"Mother, I..."

"No excuses. Where are you?"

"Just outside of Harrisburg."

"Are you sober?"

"Yes, ma’am."

"Then I’ll expect you here in about an hour." The line went dead. John sat staring at the phone for a second. The tone of his mother’s voice had told him that if he wasn’t home soon he’d be in real big shit. John left the bar to check out.

*****

John opened the door to the main house and quietly crept in. Sitting in the living room were his mother, Hunter and Steve, Bobby and Rachel. All of them were not pleased.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Claire began.

"I’m sorry."

"Sorry, is bull dinky. Now come in here and kiss your partner and you better apologize for making him and all of us worry."

John did just that. The ‘I’m sorrys’ as well as many tears flooded from John and from Bobby as the lovers reunited. Steve got the tissues as Hunter made tea. When everyone had calmed, Claire signaled Rachel to make her proposal.

 

"John, Rachel has something to tell you." Claire led the way.

"John, I’m offering myself as your surrogate."

"No, I don’t think I can do that again."

"Don’t you think you’re being unfair to my brother?"

"Unfair, I..."

"Listen to me. Bobby is just as upset as you are about losing the baby but we have the opportunity to try again. I’m healthy and strong. I’ve already spoken to George and he will support whatever I do. I’ve recently had a check up and my doctor sees no problems. My other pregnancies went like clockwork. I will have to be closely monitored because I am older but the doctor sees no reason not to go for it. If it doesn’t work then you’ll know you gave your best shot and then you can try adopting. John, I know in my heart that this will work. Please, let me do this for you."

"Rachel, do you understand what you’re getting into? You’ll be giving up your rights to this baby. Can you do that?"

"Like I told Bobby, it won’t be easy, but this baby will have the best parents in the world. And while I won’t legally be the mother, you’ll have the most devoted aunt a child could ever want."

After considering Rachel’s proposal and seeing the pleading look in his husband’s eyes, John made his decision.

"I’ll agree on one condition."

"What’s that?"

"That you’ll be guardian to the child if anything ever happens to me or Bobby, and you’ll be the godmother." 

"I can live with that." 

John got up and swept his very special sister-in-law into his arms.

*****

A couple of days later a somewhat smaller than usual contingent arrived from Pittsburgh. Lindsay and Mel brought Gus who wanted to spend New Year's with his daddy. Claire had decided not to come having her current beau back with her for the holiday. Debbie and Carl wanted some time alone so they stayed in Pittsburgh. Emmett was there so he could have time with Sam. Hunter and Nick would be there. So would Ben and Michael who wanted the opportunity to be with Hunter. Ted decided to go skiing and see if he could find someone special on the slopes.

When Brian and Justin arrived early in the day, Brian immediately pulled his brother into a warm hug. "I'm so sorry, John," Brian whispered against John's ear.

John held on tight to Brian. "Thanks, little brother."

"How are you?"

"I had a rough few days but things are looking better now." Brian pushed John back so he could look into the eyes so much like his own. "I'll explain later." Brian nodded.

Justin had been sharing a hug with Bobby. He and Brian changed partners all feeling the loss of a little life that really had barely begun. They also felt the sadness that hung over the newlyweds.

"Enough, I need some help," Claire said looking at the display and deciding it had gone on long enough. "Justin, will you and Bobby start on the vegetables, and Brian, you and John can get the silverware out."

Everyone set off to accomplish the tasks assigned to them. Claire always felt that busy hands improved mental attitude. Her theory would be tested today.

Gradually everyone else arrived and the kitchen smelled wonderful making all hungry to taste the delicious food that Claire always provided. As they all sat around the big kitchen table, John decided to make their announcement. 

"Most of you know that Bobby and I have been trying to have a child. No, not like that," John laughed seeing the look on Emmett's face. "We actually had a surrogate who was pregnant with our baby. She had a miscarriage on Christmas Eve."

Everyone sighed and muttered how sorry they were.

"Now you know why we didn't want to celebrate Christmas up here. But on a happier note Bobby's sister Rachel has agreed to be our surrogate and we're going to give it one more try. We kept the other pregnancy secret, and it all fell apart." John let out a big sigh. 

"So this time," Bobby took over. "We're telling you all, and we expect all your good thoughts and prayers to go into the making of this baby. We all feel this is the right thing for us, and we hope it will work this time."

"It will," came the chorus of replies.

Lindsay got up and gave John a big hug and then Rachel who was there with her husband and children. Everyone wished the couple and Rachel the best and promised to send only good vibes their way.

"On that cheery note, let's eat," Claire said beaming at her son and his husband. She had a good feeling about this.

When dinner was finished Gus wanted his Daddy to play chess in the treehouse. With only a minor groan the father and son donned their coats and went out to start the fireplace so they would be cozy up there once it warmed up.

Michael moved over to Hunter. "Have you had a good holiday?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Hunter holding onto Nick's hand.

"What happens when you both go back to school?"

"I am going back, Michael. Nick and I will do what we did last term. We'll be fine."

Hunter felt Nick squeeze his hand. "We're both getting tested and everything's fine, Mr. Novotny," Nick explained.

"That's good, but I worry. You know."

"I know, Michael," Hunter said, "but we're not so different from you and Ben. We can make this work."

Michael nodded and moved away over to Ben where he gave his partner a kiss.

"What's with him? Nothing ever seems to please him," Nick said.

"That's the first civil conversation I've had with him in a while," Hunter replied.

"You're kidding. If anyone should understand our situation, it should be him."

"I know, but he can't seem to see past what he wants."

"Is he used to getting his own way?"

Hunter chuckled. "He's Debbie's only child."

"Enough said," Nick laughed. "Want to check out the barn?"

"If you can keep my dick warm for me, sure." Hunter had a big grin on his face. Nick knew it was his turn to be the bottom.

All in all it was a happy New Year's Day. However, everyone was looking forward to a much better year to come.

*****

John and Bobby were holding hands ignoring the disapproving looks they were garnering in the doctor’s waiting room. Dr. Gordon’s nurse came in and waved for them to join her. John and Bobby followed the nurse into the examination room where they found Rachel laying on the table with sheets draped on her. The nurse quickly disappeared then reappeared holding two folding chairs. Taking the chairs, the lovers set them up so they each could be at Rachel’s side. Rachel was nervous and she reached out so she could hold their hands. Bobby kissed his sister’s cheek as John gently nuzzled her neck, whispering ‘thank you’ into her ear. A knock on the door signaled the arrival of the doctor and his nurse with a small cart containing the fixings for their baby. 

"Okay people, this is a good day to make a baby!" the doctor announced to put his ‘patients’ at ease.

The nurse added more drapes for Rachel’s modesty and then helped to arrange her feet into the stirrups. The boys tightened their grip on Rachel’s hands. Rachel began to whisper the words that soon became their mantra. "Red hair and hazel eyes." The boys beamed at Rachel who seemed to glow with the radiance of a woman with love in her heart and on a mission, a very special mission. When the procedure was complete, the doctor instructed Rachel to stay put for thirty minutes and rest. Rachel closed her eyes and dozed.

Protectively, the boys hovered, never releasing their grip on Rachel’s hands. John looked up to gaze into Bobby’s eyes.

"Red hair...," John began.

"And hazel eyes," Bobby finished.

A few weeks later they all were at the doctor's office for the official verdict of whether Rachel was pregnant or not. They had debated her using a pregnancy test, but they decided to wait until the doctor gave them the official word.

John and Bobby had picked up Rachel from home. John was most solicitous. He held the door open for Rachel and made sure she was safely buckled into the Navigator. He encouraged Bobby to drive carefully to the doctor's office. Once there he was out of the car like a shot running around to open the door for Rachel and help her gently down the high step out of the SUV.

"Thank you, John," Rachel said with a little smile. George had never looked after her this well even during her first pregnancy. John was something else. He called her every day to make sure she was fine and there was no sign of trouble with the baby.

"You used to do those kinds of things for me," Bobby teased as he watched John take Rachel's arm and begin walking towards the office.

"I still do."

"Not like that."

"Get pregnant and I will."

Bobby made a little face. If John was this caring with his sister what was he going to be like with the baby? Bobby shook his head. It would be all right. "Red hair … hazel eyes," he mumbled to himself as he followed John and his sister inside.

Some time later, because doctors were never on time, they sat in front of the doctor's desk waiting apprehensively for the results of the test taken a few days ago.

"I know I'm pregnant," Rachel said with a radiant smile, "but tell us anyway."

John and Bobby looked at each other and reached for each other's hand.

"Rachel's right," the doctor smiled. "She's pregnant."

"Woohoo," John reacted leaping to his feet and pulling Bobby into a big hug. He swung his partner around and kissed him heartily.

"Gentlemen," the doctor tried to interrupt. "Gentlemen."

"Sorry, doctor, Rachel," John said contritely. "I have been praying so hard that this would be the result. I couldn't help myself."

"That's understandable, John, but take it easy. This is just the first step."

"Right," John agreed sitting down again and looking over at Rachel. "Thank you," he mouthed to her.

"I'm glad you didn't pick up Rachel and swing her around like that," the doctor cautioned.

"Is something wrong?" John frowned.

"No, nothing is wrong, but you do need to take it easy, Rachel. It's still very early in the pregnancy. We need to get you through the next two months and then I think everything should be fine."

"Yes," John breathed.

"Do you have any questions about anything?" the doctor asked looking from one to the other.

They all shook their heads. 

"I want to see you in two weeks, Rachel. Here is a prescription for vitamins and folic acid. Make sure you take them faithfully."

"I will."

"Thank you so much, doctor," John said shaking the doctor's hand. They got up to leave.

"Make your next appointment with the receptionist," the doctor told them as she closed her door.

Bobby pulled Rachel into a hug and kissed her cheek. "This is so great. Thank you so much, sis."

"You're welcome, Bobby. I love you both. I knew I was pregnant and I know you're going to have a healthy baby."

John came back with their appointment for two weeks time. He kissed Rachel's cheek too and took her arm. She shook her head and chuckled. "I'm not made of glass, you know, John."

"I know, but you are carrying our child and I want to look after you."

They had arrived at the SUV and John was unlocking the door and opening it for her.

"I hope he doesn't drive me fucking nuts," Rachel whispered to Bobby. "With my hormones out of whack, I may have to kill him."

"I'll try to get him to back off," Bobby whispered back as John grabbed Rachel's arm and assisted her into the back seat carefully buckling the seat belt around her tummy.

"Do you know if it's a girl or boy?" John asked Rachel.

"How would I know that?"

"You knew you were pregnant. I just thought you might have a premonition."

"Afraid not, why?"

"We have to start decorating the spare room in the cottage. I was wondering if we should go pink or blue."

"Don't you think we should wait a week or two?" Bobby asked.

Rachel leaned forward and whispered in Bobby's ear. "Let him decorate. It'll keep him busy."

Bobby laughed.

"What?" John asked as he did up his seat belt.

"Nothing, big guy. Let's go home."


	4. Chapter 4

"Brian Kinney."

"Brian, it's Bobby."

"Hey Red, any news?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"We’re pregnant!"

"Thank the gods. Everything okay?"

"It’s good so far but..."

"It’s early days yet."

"Yeah. Brian, this has to work. If it doesn’t..."

"It’ll work. If Rachel is anything like you, she’ll be fine."

"I hope so. I didn’t pay attention when she was pregnant with the girls. I was in school, working..."

"Too gay to notice."

"Something like that. But she told me that her pregnancies were normal but that was a long time ago. Her youngest is ten. Brian, if anything goes wrong I’m afraid John couldn’t handle it. He’s already driving my sister nuts. Calls her everyday. Keeps telling her to put her feet up. Brian, she’s not even a month along. God only knows what he’s going to be like in a few months. He wants to start remodeling the spare room now. Brian, BRIAN! Stop laughing."

"I’m sorry, Red. I’m picturing that big bro of mine hovering over Rachel, bringing her snacks, making her sit with her feet up and shoving baby magazines in her hands."

"Brian, you’re not helping."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Would you? Just get him to slow down a bit. He’s going to work himself into a nervous wreck."

"Look, in a few months it’ll be the building season. He’ll be too busy to be annoying and I may have a project for him."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"Can I tell you something in the strictest of confidence?"

"As your lawyer and your friend, you can tell me anything. I won’t say a word."

"Justin and me, you know."

"How long has it been?"

"Officially since your ceremony but pretty much since we got back from our trek following Kinney and Patrick."

"Brian, are you going to ask Justin to marry you?"

"Maybe."

"Can you be more vague?"

"Sarcasm? Bobby, this is a big step for me. I never believed in monogamy let alone gay marriage, especially not for me. But the little twat grew on me and..."

"Brian, you can bullshit with the best of them but don’t try it on me. You love Justin, you’re IN love with Justin and you want to spend the rest of your life with him. Admit it."

"I thought I just did that."

"You’re hopeless. So is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Part of it. I was thinking about asking him on Valentine’s Day."

"Oh how sweet!"

"I do not do sweet!"

"Tell it walking, old man. You happen to be one of the most romantic men I know except for John."

"Fuck, Bobby, you’re going to ruin me. And look who’s laughing now!"

"I’m sorry Brian. You Kinney men, big tough exterior, marshmallows on the inside. Go on; tell me the rest of it."

"I want to buy a house. I’ve been looking but..."

"You’re going to leave the loft?!"

"No, I’ve decided to keep the loft. I love this place and if I find a house that I want it may be outside the city. I’ll need the loft as a base just in case I have meetings and stuff for Kinnetik. And as a buffer, just in case I need some space. If you haven’t noticed, I can get grouchy sometimes."

"That’s an understatement."

"I’m going to ignore that. I think I may have found a cottage. I love your cottage. It has a peaceful, rustic feel to it. After the competitiveness of my business I need something quiet to come home to. It has several bedrooms, one of which I want to turn into a room for Gus. He’s getting so big. He’ll need his own space too."

"Especially if he’s anything like you."

"I’m ignoring that one too."

"So what do you want John for?"

"I want him to design and build a sunroom studio for Justin. Justin’s staying; he’s not going back to New York. He’ll need a nice open space with plenty of light. Right now he’s renting a studio and they ain’t cheap. He insists on paying for it on his own and so far he’s been able to do it with the money he’s getting from the sale of his paintings. Sidney’s got some commissions lined up for him and he wants to do a Justin Taylor show. Plus Justin will have to go back to New York for several shows."

"You miss him already and he hasn’t gone. You’ve got it bad, old man."

"Watch it with the old shit but yeah, I’ve got it bad. So, do you think John would help me?"

"In a heart beat. He loves you."

"And I love that devastatingly handsome big brother of mine."

"Some things never change."

"I have no idea what you’re referring to."

"Sure you don’t. Call John as soon as you know about the house. He’ll drop everything to help you. And it’ll give Rachel a break. Thanks, Brian."

"No, it should be me thanking you, and John. If it wasn’t for you two I’d never have the guts to make this commitment to Justin."

"You’re wrong. You would have done it. but maybe we just gave you a shove in the right direction."

"Either way, I’m glad I saw the light before I lost him. I’m nothing without him."

"Wrong again, big guy. You’re a good man, Brian. A phenomenal businessman, loyal friend and a great partner. You’re just better with Justin."

"You can say that again. Now leave me alone. I have a ridiculously romantic night to plan and a house to buy. Give my brother a hug for me and a kiss to that wonderful sister of yours. Later, Red."

"Later, big guy."

Brian hung up the phone. He had a lot to think about. He had almost convinced himself that he should ask Justin to marry him. If his lover didn't die of a heart attack when he heard the words coming out of his mouth, he hoped that Justin would accept. This love business was always so unpredictable. There were so many variables, hormones and competition and work and other people and parents and in-laws and expectations. Fuck! He was talking himself out of it.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He had a couple of weeks to get ready to ask Justin. Surely he could work up the proper presentation. He visualized Justin sitting at the conference table in his office and he was naked like he visualized all his clients. It gave Brian a great edge of superiority when he was making his pitch.

Brian felt his dick grow hard as he pictured Justin at the table. His hand would be under the edge of the table and he would be playing with himself. His beautiful cock would be hard and purple and leaking. He would drag Justin onto the top of the table and ravish him in front of the whole office if they cared to watch. And they would, of course.

Fuck! Now he was hard and he would, of course, do no such thing. Why did his mind always wander to sex? Brian laughed to himself. Sex was what he was, it was what he sold and it was what he loved more than anything else. Or used to. Now he loved Justin and Gus and he wanted a house and a future and happiness.

Shit! This was going downhill fast. How was he ever going to get those words out? He knew his mouth would be full of cotton and he would have to have several drinks to get up his courage. His heart would be hammering in his chest and he would be petrified that Justin would refuse him. He still wasn't sure exactly what he had to offer the young man. Now that Justin was gaining some success as an artist, he didn't need Brian's money anymore. He could have any man he wanted. He could go live anywhere in the world. Why would he want to stay with an old, no, older man in fucking Pittsburgh?

Brian rubbed his temples. He was giving himself a headache. This would be the biggest pitch of his life and he had to make it work. He had a little over two weeks. He could do it. He knew he could.

 

"I have to go back to Penn tomorrow," Nick told Hunter. "We won't see each other as much."

"I know. I've been dreading it."

"We did okay last semester. We can do it again."

"Yeah," Hunter replied trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"You don't sound very sure of that."

"I'm not. You got really busy there for a while. Maybe the same thing will happen this term. Maybe you'll forget all about me. Maybe you'll find someone else."

"Queen out alert!" Nick smiled.

"I can't help it. I miss you already."

"It's going to be all right."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you."

"Right thing to say," Hunter smiled as he leaned into Nick's kiss. 

They were sitting in Hunter's truck outside Nick's house and it was fucking freezing outside. The kiss certainly helped to heat up the inside of the truck. When they finally broke apart Nick leaned down and unzipped Hunter's jeans. 

"I want you," Nick whispered.

"I want you too," Hunter gasped as Nick stroked him off. He reached down and stilled Nick's hand. "I want more than this."

"But where can we go. I don't want to freeze my balls off in this truck."

"I think there's a few canisters left for the fireplace in the treehouse."

"Would it be warm enough?"

"I'm sure we'll heat the treehouse up too," Hunter grinned.

"I really want to spend this last night with you."

"Me too."

"Wait here and I'll tell my parents that I'm spending the night at the farm."

"Is that what you're going to say?" Hunter asked with a mischievous grin.

"Well, technically the treehouse is at the farm. I'll tell them that you are going to drive me back to Pitt tomorrow and we want to spend as much time together as we can. Can you drive me?"

Hunter nodded. "You bet. Go tell them and hurry.

Not long after the two boys were snug in their sleeping bag in the treehouse. The fireplace provided enough warmth, and their passion provided the rest.

**** 

"Brian, are you sure about this? This place is a disaster."

"No worse than the bath house and we did fine with that."

"At least that structure was sound. This so-called cottage looks like it’s going to fall down around us."

"Where’s your sense of adventure? I see potential."

"I see a lawsuit. Seriously Brian, you’re not going to let my son live in a dump like this, are you?"

"What are they asking for it?"

"Too much."

"I can afford it."

"That’s not the point."

"Is the land and the stream part of the deal?"

"Yes, you have five acres of land with the stream running through it."

"And it’s only an hour and a half away from the Pitts and the same from the Andersons. I’d say it’s perfect. Make the deal, Jennifer."

"You’ve got to be kidding me."

"Make. The. Deal. Don’t tell Justin. Leave that to me. I’ll gut the place, tear it down and start all over if I have to but I want this and the land."

"You’re sure?"

"I’m sure. Go wait in the car, stay warm. I want to walk around for a while."

"Okay but please be careful. Justin would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

Brian nodded as Jennifer left the cottage. She prayed that the floor would hold up as Brian walked through the house. Brian took out his digital camera and started to take pictures. The cottage was almost the mirror image of John’s cottage with a huge kitchen and fireplace in the middle of the living room. Only this house had three bedrooms and with plenty of land all around for privacy and to build on. It also had its own private lane so it was well off the main road which suited Brian. He was a city boy but all the time he spent at Claire’s made Brian appreciate the quiet of the farm and it was exactly what Justin would need to paint and express himself. Justin could play all his nasty music without annoying the neighbors. That is if they had any neighbors. The next house was about three miles away. Again that suited Brian. Over the years he had considered installing a revolving door to the loft due to all the traffic that was constantly streaming in and out. This was the right step for him and for Justin.

As Brian continued to explore the cottage he took more pictures then he pulled out his phone and sent a text message to his brother. "John, I have a big job for you. Call me later, Brian." That’s all it said. Before leaving the property, Brian walked around to the back of the house. The trees were all bare and there was nary a trickle of sound from the stream, all but frozen in the stillness of February. He walked toward the sound. Almost to its bank, Brian stopped. Just before the stream was a huge rock just right for sitting and reflecting.

"Oh yeah," Brian muttered to himself. "I’m sure."


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you do it?"

"I can do it."

"You’re sure?"

"I’m sure. When does it become yours?"

"I’m waiting for Jennifer’s call now. How long do you think it will take?"

"A few months, as long as the weather improves. Longer if it snows again."

"John, are you sure? I mean really sure."

"Brian, look at me. The basic structure is sound. I may have to take out a few walls but it’s not that complicated. I know how much you love our cottage and I know exactly what you want. And I know what you want for Justin. I’ve designed studios before. Let me do this for you."

"John, I can pay you."

"I know and we can work that out later. I don’t need your money. But what you did for me and Bobby, getting us together, helping us with the wedding. I can do this. I want to do this."

"Don’t expect me to put on my tool belt."

"No, no tools for you. I’ll work up the preliminary plans and fax them to you." 

"Good...hold on, my phone is vibrating. Kinney. It’s done? No shit! When? Fax them to Kinnetik. John and I are at the cottage now. No. No mention of dynamite. Thanks, Jen. Okay. Later. It’s mine. The seller jumped at my offer and threw in ten more acres. Nobody wanted this place. John, I have a house."

"Congratulations, little brother. Now let me make it a home."

The brothers hug then locked up the cottage before going their separate ways.

*****

"Carl, what the fuck is going on? What’s with the sound system?" 

It was Saturday, February the 14th, Valentine’s Day. Usually a day of dread for Brian. He had planned to propose to Justin tonight here, at Babylon. Babylon was doing a Valentine’s Party to outdo all others but it wasn’t going to happen without a sound system.

"Now, calm down, Brian. Don’t get your boxers in a bunch. It started last night. We had a short. The electrician is here and he guarantees me that it will be ready for tonight."

"It better be, or there’ll be hell to pay."

Brian paced the dance floor trying not to pay attention to all the red bunting. He had difficulty with the color red. He could handle burgundy and orange red but when it came to blood red, it still sent shivers up his spine. 

"Carl," Brian shouted up to his manager. "I mean it, Carl, this night has to be perfect." 

Carl nodded then went to check on the progress. Carl knew Brian meant business; only this time it was for a different reason.

By nine the club was already filled to capacity. Brian had the security doubled, he wanted no trouble. Brian wanted his Babylon to be a safe place for his patrons to come and party. Brian paced the catwalk. He recognized all the regular customers and noted all the new young, fresh faces. He was also pleased that more women were coming to Babylon. When Brian had the place renovated he made the ladies room more opulent and bigger, not the afterthought that the previous owners had neglected. His club was for Gays and Lesbians.

It was approaching eleven. Justin had planned to join Brian around eleven. Or rather Brian had asked Justin to join him at eleven using the excuse of the errant sound system and other business so that the boy wouldn’t get there too soon. Brian elicited Debbie’s help in his plans. As soon as Justin was safely away from the loft, Debbie would go in, set up the wine and flowers so all would be ready when Brian and Justin got back. Hopefully back as an affianced couple.

Brian was lost in thought when Justin tapped him on the shoulder making Brian jump slightly. The thumpa thumpa music was loud, louder than usual it seemed to Brian but no one noticed. Maybe it was the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears that Brian was hearing. He was so nervous that he found it increasingly difficult to maintain his usual cool calm exterior.

The lovers kissed. It was time. Looking into Justin’s love filled eyes, Brian began his proposal.

"Justin, I love you. Marry me."

"What?"

"I said, Justin, I love you. Marry me."

"What? Brian I can’t hear you. We’re standing too close to the speaker."

Brian took a breath then shouted at the top of his lungs.

"JUSTIN, I LOVE YOU. MARRY ME!"

All of Babylon stood still. The sound system had taken that moment to cut out. All of Babylon heard him.

Justin stood awestruck at his blushing lover.

"Well, answer the man." It was Emmett on the dance floor, standing with his arms around Sam but like everyone else in the club, staring at the couple on the catwalk.

Justin’s megawatt smile rivaled the sun. He leapt into Brian’s arms and shouted for all the world to hear.

"YES! YES! YES!"

Babylon cheered and the music miraculously came back on. The lovers shared a dance that only Brian and Justin could dance. Then Brian took his fiancé home. 

As Brian opened the door to the loft Justin could see the flickering glow inside.

"What's that?" he asked wondering what else Brian was going to spring on him. His heart was still thumping a mile a minute. Brian had asked him to marry him in front of the whole fucking Babylon crowd. And he hadn't taken it back when they all heard. And he hadn't made a joke of it. He had merely caught Justin when he flung himself into Brian's arms. And they had kissed and danced and people had cheered, and now they were home.

"I had another little surprise arranged for you," Brian said sheepishly.

"You did?" Justin smiled.

Brian nodded, took Justin's hand and led him to the bedroom. Candles flickered all around the bed and on every surface of the room. Their new brass bed glowed in the reflected light. 

Justin felt his breath catch. "It's beautiful. You did this for me?"

Brian nodded again. "I … wanted tonight to be special."

"It was special back at Babylon," Justin laughed. "This is just icing."

"Speaking of icing," Brian said. He reached into the closet for a big box of Godiva chocolates that he had left hidden there.

Justin grinned. "Yum, those are the best. You felt you had to sweeten me up?" he teased.

"I want you to keep up your strength while I fuck you all night."

"I'm running on adrenaline. I could fuck for days."

"But then you might fade away to nothing, and I wouldn't want that."

"Me either. I want to be strong and real … and I want to be with you, only you."

Brian pulled Justin into a long, passionate kiss. Justin had accepted. They were starting on the next half of their lives together. He could hardly believe he was so lucky. And then he realized that it wasn't really luck. It was a combination of incredible tenacity on Justin's part and his own reluctant but determined decision to change his life. He wanted to be happy … truly happy. And he held happiness in his arms right now.

Brian felt tears well up as he gave silent thanks to the gods of Liberty Avenue who had set Justin under that streetlamp so long ago, and had forced his feet to go in that direction. And that was how history had been made.

"Champagne?" Brian asked trying to get his emotions under control.

"Sure," Justin replied. He looked at Brian quizzically. Somewhere during that kiss something had changed. "You're not having second thoughts, are you?"

Brian's eyes flickered onto Justin's face as he poured the champagne that Debbie had left cooling beside the bed. "No, no, are you?"

"No, but a moment ago…"

Brian knew what he was referring to. "It's just me being an idiot," Brian said softly.

"You're never an idiot, Brian. What happened?"

Brian handed Justin a glass of champagne. "I … I was thinking … about the night we met. I was so grateful that I saw you standing there, and that you came with me. My life would be so different without…" Brian's voice failed him. He didn't want to think about life without Justin. That was just not possible anymore.

"But I did come with you," Justin whispered moving close to Brian and running his hand along Brian's cheek. "You fought me every step of the way, but I'm still here."

"Thank the gods. I … I don't know where I would be without you. I wouldn't have John and his mother, or my own business. I'd still be tricking at Babylon every night, trying to stay young and beautiful."

"You'll always be young and beautiful," Justin assured him.

"I knew there was a reason I asked you to marry me," Brian said. "To us!" He raised his glass and clinked it with Justin's. They drank down the champagne and set the glasses on the night stand.

"Now for the fucking," Brian said as he began removing Justin's clothing.

"No."

"What?" Brian's hand stopped pulling down Justin's fly.

"I don't want you to fuck me."

"What?" Brian demanded getting angry. Justin was going to spoil this night. "Did you get a fucking headache now that you're an engaged lady?" he asked sarcastically.

Justin giggled. "Don't call me a lady."

"Slut!"

"Better.

Brian saw the glimmer of humor in Justin's eyes and knew they were all right. "Let's see. What else should I call you? Princess, bulldog, brilliant artist, lover, friend, traveling companion, partner, baby…"

Justin choked on that one. "You should have stopped at lover. That's what I want you to do, make love to me. You can fuck me later. But make love to me now, Brian."  
And Brian did. Softly and gently and tenderly he laid his lover down on the bed and poured all the love he had for this beautiful man into the intimate act that they did with such perfection. And as Brian came he whispered, "I love you," just like the first time they had been together. Only this time, it meant so much more.

*****  
"Rachel, it’s John. How are you?"

"I’m fine." Rachel said with a slight tone of exasperation in her voice. She was steeling herself for another barrage of John’s inquisition.

"I’m sorry, Rachel."

"Sorry? What are you sorry about?"

"For annoying you. I realize that I’ve been a bit over the top about the baby. I had a long talk with your father the other day."

"My father?! Oh no, what did he have to say?"

"Pretty much what everyone else has told me. You’re very healthy, strong, you did well with your previous pregnancies and I should stop being an asshole and leave you alone. He said you are a very responsible person and that you’d do the right thing and take care of yourself. He also told me how proud he is of you for doing this for us. He never knew you had this in you. I told him how grateful I am and what an idiot I’ve been bugging you all the time. He said he did that to your mother when she was pregnant with you. As a doctor he knew of all the things that could go wrong. He never took the time to just enjoy the experience. By the time your mom was pregnant with Bobby your dad got his act together and calmed down. We had a good laugh and he said that you spend a lot of time with your mother and she’d keep an eye on you for me."

"John, I never really minded the attention. I just want you and Bobby to relax. We have seven more months to go."

"I know. Besides, my brother has given me an assignment and it will take up a lot of my time so you’re off the hook. But when the time gets close, watch out."

"No problem. What’s your assignment?"

"Brian bought a cottage and he wants me to renovate and build a studio for his partner. We may have another spring wedding to go to."

"Have they set a date?"

"No. I think Brian’s waiting to see about the house. Although they could still stay at the loft."

"Hmm, I’ve heard a lot about the infamous loft. I’d like to see it before I get too big to fit through the door."

"Maybe that can be arranged. I’ll let you go now. You call me if there’s anything you need. Any time Rachel, I mean it."

"I know you do. Now go and build your brother a house."

"Okay. Bye, Rachel."

"Goodbye, John." As Rachel hung up the phone she shook her head with a smile. "Men!"

*****

John stood outside Brian’s cottage. The weather appeared to be cooperating and he had all the plans tacked out on a big table in the front yard. John had picked out the men he wanted for this job personally. He wanted everything to be perfect for Brian and Justin. He owed them so much. Restoring this poor weather beaten toppled down cottage to its former glory was a very small price to pay for all the happiness his brother had brought into his life.

Instinctively John knew what Brian wanted. The cottage was to retain the rustic country feeling but with all the modern amenities two city boys could ever want. One of the first things on John’s list was the plumbing. Specifically the hot water tank. Knowing their penchant for long showers, John chose a heavy duty extra large one. He chuckled quietly to himself and signaled to his men to begin. Secretly, John set a completion date for sometime in May, just in case Brian was impatient. 

"Come on, boys. Let's get cracking."

John and his crew began their work.

*****

"Brian."

"Theodore, back from Chicago so soon. I hope this isn’t a bad thing."

"You’ll be happy to know that the client loved your ideas and I have a signed contract." Ted handed the signed documents to Brian who looked them over with a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"My, my, my. You’re turning out to be a fair ad man."

"Some praise coming from you."

"Now if our business is complete, get out of my office and go see what the fuck-up twins are doing. Why I ever hired them away from Vance, I’ll never know."

"Brian, there is something I’d like to ask you."

"What is it now, Schmidt?"

"You and Justin."

"What about Justin?"

"When did you know?"

"Know what? Ted, get to the point." Brian was growling. Everyone knew that Brian loathed speaking about his personal life especially with Ted.

"I don’t know why I’m telling you this but I’ve met someone. We met on the plane. He’s a musician. Don’t worry. He plays the kettle drums for the philharmonic. He’s the first person I’ve ever been able to discuss Puccini with, who actually understands what I’m talking about. He lives here, in Pittsburgh, but of course he flies to wherever they're playing. He’s single, was married several years ago before he came out. No kids. He knows about my former problems and he knows about you."

"What about me? Did I do him?"

"No, he’s my age. We all know you like them younger. You did his brother. Said you were the best fuck he’s ever had."

"That goes without saying. So what does this all have to do with me and Justin?"

"When did you know that Justin was the man for you?"

Brian considered his answer. He considered being flippant or just flipping Teddy the bird. Instead Brian was honest with Ted.

"When did I know? I never knew. Justin knew, he always knew. Sometimes I still don’t know. What I do know is that I can’t conceive of a life without Justin and I hope to God that I can make him happy. He deserves that."

"Thank you, Brian. You've given me a lot to think about."

"Do your thinking on your own time. Now get back to work!"

"Yes, boss. Right away, boss."

"And shut the door on your way out."

When Ted closed the door, Brian picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sunshine. What are you up to?"

"My armpits in paint."

"Can you take a break?"

"Yeah, I need one. I’m starving."

"I thought you’re making enough money not to be starving."

"It’s past four and I forgot to eat lunch."

"We can’t have you whittling your ass down to nothing, now can we? Go get cleaned up and I’ll take you for an early dinner then we can have dessert at home."

"And they say you don’t do romance."

"They don’t know shit about me."

"You’re right, they don’t. But I do. Give me thirty minutes to get cleaned up and I’ll meet you outside. Later, Bri."

"Later, Sunshine." 

Brian hung up the phone. And sometimes, he did know.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rachel."

"Yes, John."

"Just checking in," John said into his cell phone. "Everything okay?"

"Just peachy."

"Are … are you mad at me for calling?"

"No."

John heard the slightly harsh tone of the 'no', and he knew he had called once too often. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I like to know you and the baby are okay."

"We're just fine, so stop worrying."

"When do you complete the first trimester?"

"A little over a week," Rachel sighed.

"Then we'll know things are all right?"

"Yes, John, that's the first hurdle. I thought you were busy with the project for Brian."

"You mean you thought you'd never hear from me when I started the project for Brian," John tried to tease. He heard Rachel chuckle and he liked that much better than her tone of a few minutes ago.

"Something like that. Are you and Bobby going to come with me next Thursday for the sonogram?"

"Of course," John replied enthusiastically. "That is, if it's all right with you."

"It's fine."

"What time is the appointment?"

"Nine in the morning."

John had just had a thought. "Could you keep the rest of the day free?"

"I guess so, why?"

"I'll let you know later."

"Okay, but I need to be back to collect the girls from school."

"Oh, okay." John hung up.

"Brian."

"Hey, big bro'. What's up?"

"I have a big favor to ask you."

"Anything, you know that."

"Don't speak too fast. You might not like this one."

"I'll take my chances."

"Okay, next Thursday, could I bring Rachel to Pittsburgh around lunchtime to see your loft?"

"Have you been bugging the shit out of her again?"

"Well … kind of. I've been calling her since I can't go see her."

"Do you think she's going to want to go anywhere with you?" Brian laughed. He couldn't believe John had become such a wuss where this baby was concerned.

"She said she wanted to see your infamous loft before she got too big to fit through the door."

Brian chuckled. "I see."

"So can I bring her Thursday? We could stop by Kinnetik for the key."

"Yeah, you do that. I'll free up some time around lunch that day."

"Thanks, Brian, I owe you big time."

"No, just get that cottage habitable. Justin is renting space and he forgets to eat. I don't like it. I want to be able to keep an eye on him."

"Oh, the house. I meant to tell you…"

"What?" Brian asked dreading the news.

"You need new shingles. You knew that, but if you want to be able to use the attic at some point, I would really recommend pulling the roof off and starting over."

"Shit! How much is that going to cost? And how much longer?" Brian ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"It will be a few thousand, but my crew can get at it in a couple of days. In the long run it will make sense. I promise."

"Okay, okay, go ahead. I might as well be dead broke when we get the house as half broke," Brian griped.

"I'll keep the costs down as much as I can, and I'll try not to let the work run any longer than possible."

"Thanks, John. I'm sorry if I sounded ungrateful. I respect your opinion and you've already saved me a bundle."

"Okay, bro'. See you next Thursday."

"It's a date," Brian laughed. "And leave Rachel alone for a couple of days."

"Okay, I'll try."

"You do that," Brian chuckled as he hung up.

*****

John assisted Rachel from the back of the SUV. They made their way into the doctor's office, Rachel holding onto John's arm as he was ever the gentleman. She didn't really hate his tender care and concern for her. It was just that some days she could take it and other days it drove her close to distraction. George, her husband, wasn't too fond of John these days. He had gone through Rachel's mood swings with the other pregnancies and he had two beautiful daughters to show for it. This time he had to listen to Rachel gripe about John and his over-solicitous behavior. And at the end of it he would have nothing. Rachel knew George was all right with her decision to do the surrogate thing, but sometimes she couldn't control her complaining.

Today was a good day. She was looking forward to seeing the baby for the first time. She knew John and Bobby were extremely excited. The sonogram would make it all real. She felt John pat her hand and she smiled up at him. He really was a lovely man. Bobby was very lucky. When the doctor slathered the gel on her abdomen, Rachel looked over at John and Bobby. They were holding hands. John looked like he was ready to jump out of his skin. 

Rachel could hear them whispering, "Red hair and hazel eyes, red hair and hazel eyes." She smiled over at them.

"There's the baby," the doctor said as she moved the metal disc over Rachel's tummy.

"It's so small," John breathed.

"How does it look, doctor?" Bobby asked.

"As far as I can tell, everything looks fine. Would you like a picture of your son or daughter?"

"A picture?" John asked astounded. "Yes, please."

The doctor hit the button to print a copy of the sonogram.

"You said son or daughter," Bobby said. "Can't you tell yet?"

"No, it's a little early for that."

"Then I guess you can't tell if it'll have red hair and hazel eyes."

"'Fraid not," the doctor laughed. "We'll know that when he or she pops out. Although most babies have dark hair and blue eyes for the first few days."

"Hmm," Bobby replied.

"Here's your picture and I'll see you in my office in two weeks, Rachel."

"Thanks, doctor."

"Um, doctor," John said hesitantly. "Is there a problem with Rachel driving all the way to Pittsburgh today?"

"Pittsburgh? Is that what you wanted to do?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel should be fine with the trip. Maybe stop once or twice to let her walk around and get the circulation going."

"Of course," John said with a big smile.

"So where are we going in Pittsburgh?" Rachel asked as she held onto John's arm for the walk back to the car.

"Brian's loft."

"The infamous loft?"

"The same," John grinned. "Brian said he was fine with us coming around lunch time."

"I wish I could go too," Bobby said. "But they need me at the office."

"We'll drop you off," John said giving Bobby a kiss. "You can make a copy of this picture so that we can show Brian."

"Deal," Bobby replied.

John and Rachel were over halfway to Pittsburgh when John decided he needed to broach another subject with Rachel.

"Um, Rachel, I have something to ask you and I hope you won't mind."

"Shoot!"

"Do you care what we name the baby? I've been thinking about names."

Rachel chuckled. "This is your baby, John. Yours and Bobby's. You can name him or her whatever you like."

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"Thanks."

When they arrived at Kinnetik, Cynthia showed them into Brian's office. Rachel was obviously impressed with the spacious area.

"This is lovely, Brian," Rachel complimented him.

"Thanks. You should have seen it before."

"Why?"

"It was a bathhouse."

"Oh my."

"Brian laughed. "Don't worry; we've chipped all the semen off the walls and floors."

Rachel blushed and looked helplessly at John.

"Brian," John said sternly. "This is the mother of my child you're talking to. Be nice."

Brian sucked in his lips. "Sorry," he said sheepishly but there was a glimmer of hidden fun in his eyes. "Let's go. You can drive to the loft, John."

It didn't take long to get to the loft. Brian pulled the door back without using a key and Justin stood smiling inside.

"Hi, Rachel."

"Justin, I didn't know you'd be here."

"We have lunch all ready. A nice healthy salad."

"That's so sweet of you," she replied glancing around. 

"Brian can give you the tour and I'll dish up lunch."

As they walked through the loft, Rachel watched Brian. His pride in his home was evident. She couldn't imagine all the men who must have gone through there, and yet the place was immaculate.

"Is this the infamous bed?" she asked as a joke when they got to the bedroom.

"No, it's not."

"Huh?"

"That bed has been retired. It's in storage. This is mine and Justin's. No one else has slept in it."

Rachel leaned up and kissed Brian's cheek. "That's one of the sweetest things I've ever heard a man say," she whispered.

Brian blushed and stammered, "We … we should go get lunch."

They spent a pleasant lunch talking and laughing. Rachel would tell John on the way home that the loft had been as sleek and beautiful as she had imagined, but it was nothing like the den of iniquity that she had been led to believe it was.

"Wait till you see Brian's new place," was all John could reply.

*****

There was an accident on the thruway so it was slow going back to Bridgeton. 

Fortunately Rachel’s mother was able to pick up her grandchildren from school. Since they didn’t have to rush, John decided to give Rachel the fifty-cent tour of Brian’s new cottage.

"John, this is lovely. It reminds me of your cottage."

"Yes it does. It probably was built around the same time. Most builders stick with what they know so that’s why it has a similar feel. Of course, Brian needs more space for Gus and I’m adding a studio on for Justin. It’ll be big enough so they can also use it as a sun porch if they want. The guest room will also double as a small office for Brian."

"Wow, he’s put a lot of thought into this, hasn’t he?"

"My brother is a man of definite ideas. Plus he’s concerned for Justin."

"Why? He’s a big boy, young and strong."

"Yes, but he also has a tendency to throw himself into his art. Which isn’t a bad thing except for when he forgets to eat or overuses his hand. I think Brian wants to be able to work from home so he can keep an eye on the lad."

"Brian is a contradiction, isn’t he?"

"That he is." With the tour over, John drove Rachel back home.

John pulled up into Rachel’s driveway and opened the door.

"We didn’t overdo today, did we?"

"No, not at all. It’s nice to get out. I may not get that opportunity when I get bigger. Thank you, John. I had a wonderful day."

"Have a good night, Rachel, and remember..." 

"You’ll be the first I call if I need anything. Goodnight John, and give my brother a kiss for me."

"Will do." John saw Rachel to the door then went home to start dinner for his lover.

***** 

Brian and Justin went back to work after Rachel and John left.

Justin sat in his studio staring at his recently completed canvas. He knew it was good, probably the best thing he had ever done. He could hardly wait for Sidney to see it. He would ship it to him once it dried thoroughly.

But there was someone else he wanted to see it first. He picked up his phone.

"Kinney."

"Hi, Kinney," Justin cooed.

"Didn't I just leave you a few minutes ago?" Brian smiled.

"Hours ago."

Brian looked at his watch. It was barely tow hours. He still had several more hours of work ahead of him. "What's up?" Brian asked knowing Justin wouldn't have called for no reason.

"I finished my painting."

"Good for you. How did it turn out, as if I don't already know?" Brian said with a smile.

"Great. I've been sitting here admiring it."

"No shit."

"And I want some company."

Brian laughed. "You want me to come and tell you how magnificent your work is?"

"Yep."

"I don't know, Justin. I still have a lot of work to do."

"I want you to be the first person to see it. Please," Justin begged breathlessly.

Brian felt that word and all its implications go straight to his dick. "Can you give me an hour," he asked.

"Make it half an hour."

"Okay," Brian agreed starting to rearrange files on his desk. There was nothing he couldn't do tomorrow.

"That's what I like to hear, a quiescent fiancé."

"Ooh, French," Brian laughed. "I feel like Gomez Addams."

"Hurry," Justin whispered in his best lust filled voice before he cut the connection.

Less than an hour later Brian walked into Justin's studio. He was greeted with a delicious kiss that left him wanting more. Justin had other ideas. He dragged his fiancé over to the easel which held his recent creation.

Brian stopped in his tracks. "Fuck!"

"What? Don't you like it?" Justin asked suddenly worried. Maybe it wasn't as good as he thought it was.

"It … it's stunning," Brian stated as he moved a little closer to examine it.

Justin's smile was many suns in intensity. "I thought for a minute you didn't like it."

"The impact is overpowering."

"In a good way?"

"In a very good way." Brian found Justin in his arms and his suit being pulled off. Soon they were naked and fucking on the old couch that Justin had found for the studio. As Brian pulled out at the end of it, he squeezed down beside Justin on the narrow couch. "If you're going to invite me here for afternoon sex, we need to get you a bigger and better couch."

"What about morning and evening and midnight sex?" Justin giggled rubbing up against Brian as he felt Brian's arms holding him tight so he didn't fall off the couch.

"That too." Brian pulled Justin even closer and locked lips with him in a soft and tantalizing kiss.

"Yum," Justin cooed. "What was that for?"

"For this," Brian replied holding up his cowry shell with the sun carved into it. It still hung around his neck where he said he would always keep it.

"I gave you that ages ago," Justin said coyly.

"You know what I mean."

"You saw it?"

Brian nodded. "Why did you paint it into your picture?" Brian wanted to know. His hands were sliding slowly up and down Justin's hip.

"I decided that I loved that symbol as much as I did when I first saw it. It's you and me together … inseparable. I intend to work it into each of my paintings from now on. It will be my trademark."  
Brian smiled openly and warmly. "Have I told you how much I love you?" he whispered.

"You just did but you can tell me again and again and again … and then again when we get the new couch." He found himself enveloped in Kinney.


	7. Chapter 7

Hunter picked up the phone, looked at it for a moment and dropped it back onto the base. He heaved a huge sigh. 

"Go ahead and call him," Claire said.

"Huh?"

"Call Nick. You know you want to," she teased.

"I … I don't want to seem too…"

"Needy?"

"Yeah."

"Needy can be flattering."

"What?"

"If you show somebody that you need them, it can be an ego boost for them."

"You think so?"

"I do."

"Um … I don't know."

"It's up to you, Hunter, but I've given you my best advice. I'm going upstairs to do a bit of sewing, so you'll have some time alone."

"Thanks," Hunter said as he watched her disappear up the stairs.

He picked up the phone and dialed Nick's number. It was nine at night and he expected Nick to be in his room studying. He was sure Nick wouldn't mind a little break.

"Hello," a voice said but the background music was so loud that it could barely be heard.

"Nick? Nick, is that you? I can hardly hear you."

"Hunter? Hold on for a minute."

The loud music continued for a bit and then there was silence.

"Hunter?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Where are you?"

"They're having a kegger in the common room."

"Lucky you, Hunter said sarcastically. "I thought you'd be in your room studying."

"I was until a few minutes ago."

"I see." However, Hunter didn't really see at all.

"Why are you calling?"

"I … I wondered how you were doing." Hunter had wanted to say that he missed Nick but he couldn't get that to come out.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Okay."

"That's good. I … I should probably go."

"Back to the party?" Hunter couldn't help but feel jealous. He wondered how many good looking frat boys were there.

"For a while."

"Have fun." Hunter's voice was tinged with sarcasm.

"Look, Hunter, I'm taking a break. That's all."

"Sure."

Hunter laid the phone back on the base. So much for Claire's excellent advice. Now he felt like shit and he would be wondering for the rest of the night who Nick would go home with.

*****

March was rapidly coming to an end and Brian was getting anxious to show the cottage to Justin. He was daydreaming in his office when his private line rang.

"Brian Kinney."

"Brian, it’s John." From the tone of John’s voice Brian had the sinking feeling that whatever his brother was going to say, he wasn’t going to like it.

"What’s wrong now?"

"Um..."

"John," Brian growled as he rubbed his eyes.

"The furnace, you’re going to need a new one. This one’s shot."

"Fuck! I had an easier time with the bathhouse and Babylon."

"Those buildings weren’t one hundred years old."

"Now I know why the owners practically gave it away. John, do whatever it takes. I want to be able to move in by the summer. I mean it, John. Now that I’ve popped the question to the blond brat I want a house to move him into."

"I promise, I’ll have it ready by the summer. Sooner, if humanly possible. Have you set a date yet?"

"No, not yet. With everything going on, I was hoping for this year but I can’t imagine doing it now. Maybe next Spring. The kid will probably get all weepy if I suggest it."

"I don’t understand."

"If we wait till next year, we’ll have been together, more or less, for ten years. Shit! Ten years of that twat messing up my loft, annoying the shit out of me, killing me with kindness. I don’t know how I’ve put up with it."

"I know, you sentimental old fool."

"I don’t do sentiment and watch it with the old shit."

"Whatever you say, little brother," John laughed as he cut the connection.

*****

"Bobby Morrison."

"Hi, Bobby."

"Rach! What can I do for you?"

"Oh thank God."

"What?"

"You’re the first person who hasn’t started a conversation with, "Is everything all right?" It’s refreshing."

"I figured if something was really wrong I’d hear it in your voice. So, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing really. I’m almost through my first trimester. I thought we’d celebrate."

"I’m liking that idea. Let me discuss it with John. Maybe we can all have dinner together at Claire’s."

"Mmm, a home cooked meal. I could go for that."

"You sound hungry."

"I’ve finally gotten over my morning sickness. Now I’m always hungry."

"I’ll call you in a day or two. Maybe I'll get Brian and Justin to drive up. I think they need some quiet time away from the city."

"Oh?"

"John spoke with Brian not too long ago. Justin’s been painting like there’s no tomorrow and Brian’s up to his ass, er, elbows in new campaigns. I think a weekend away from it all may be what they need."

"You are the sweetest brother-in-law."

"Hey, Brian is my client not just my brother-in-law. If he’s happy, the whole world is happy." 

Brother and sister shared a laugh then said their goodbyes.

*****

"Brian Kinney."

"Brian, it’s John."

"Christ, what is it now?"

"Brian, if you don’t calm down, you’re going to have a stroke."

"What I need is for you to tell me that the fucking cottage is finished!"

"It’s finished."

"It’s WHAT?"

"It’s finished."

"But I thought the furnace and the roof needed..."

"Brian, we can do more than one thing at a time, you know. The plumbing and heating system has all been replaced and tested. The roof is done and so is the studio. All you need to do is decorate. The fireplace and chimney is clean and ready to be used. And I took the liberty of hiring a landscaper. Before you say it, I had them use plants that have little pollen to upset someone’s delicate nose. But I did have them put in some rose bushes. It’ll look beautiful when they bloom. I can see hundreds of paintings inspired by them. Now, are you feeling better?"

"I don’t know what to say."

"Then say you and Justin will come for dinner this Saturday. Rachel has made it through the first trimester and we’re having her and her family over for dinner. Her poor husband has been putting up with a lot of shit as well as me bugging Rachel all the time. They deserve a pleasant evening. So, what do you say?"

"I say, let me get the okay from the little woman and I’ll let you know ASAP."

"Good. Later, little bro."

"Later."

*****

"Hey."

"Hi, Brian," Justin said into his phone.

"Did you eat lunch?"

"Um…"

"Um is not an answer, to quote Judge Judy."

"No, no, I kinda forgot. But I'm almost finished another painting. It's going so great."

Brian could hear the pleasure in Justin's voice. He knew what it was like to be on a creative high where everything you did turned to gold and it all seemed so easy. He decided not to chastise his lover, but to make sure he ate a good dinner.

"I'm taking you to the steakhouse for dinner tonight," Brian said.

"Shouldn't you ask me first?" Justin giggled. He knew what Brian was doing.

"I just did."

"But if this is a date…"

"Who said anything about a date?" Brian teased.

"Briiaan!"

"Okay, okay. Can you be ready by six-thirty? I'll pick you up at the loft."

"It's a date," Justin laughed hearing Brian groan before he hung up.

Sitting in the restaurant and watching Justin devour twelve ounces of steak, Brian had to smile. He noted that his partner had already polished off a huge baked potato with all the fixings. The vegetables had disappeared as did the last bite of the steak. They had had Caesar salad before. He wondered if Justin could possibly be full.

"I wonder what they have for dessert," Justin asked. Brian snorted. "What?"

"I was thinking that surely you must be full," Brian smirked.

"I missed lunch. Remember."

"Yeah, excuse me for thinking there might be a limit to your hollow leg."

"You're mean," Justin pouted.

"Not a good look for you, Sunshine."

Justin had to laugh. "Thanks for this. I was really hungry."

"No shit! Now let's get you some dessert." He signaled to the waiter.

As Justin inhaled his pie, Brian brought up the topic of dinner with John, Bobby, Rachel and George. 

"Of course, I'll go," Justin said with his mouth full. "I'm so happy for them all."

"John says George is feeling a little left out so they're including him in this."

"Is he okay with four fags?"

"Seems like he is when we have a get-together at Claire's, so I don't see why this should be any different."

"Then let's go."

*****

Saturday night they all assembled at the farm. Claire had cooked one of her magnificent meals. The roast prime rib was tender and delicious. Everyone enjoyed the wine Brian had brought. George seemed relaxed and even contributed some comments about Rachel's mood swings and dietary needs. It seemed that she had developed a passion for Skor Bites. After explaining that they were little chocolate balls with some Skor candy bar inside, they all had a laugh at Rachel's expense.

"Listen, now that I've found these things, I swear they're addictive. I'll never be able to stop eating them."

"I'm going to have to float a loan to keep her supplied," George laughed. He got a gentle swat from his wife.

"Um … I could buy you a supply of Skor Bites," John offered.

"Thank you for the offer, John, but I'm trying to cut her back. She doesn't need any more."

"Remember the last time I was pregnant, I craved caramel apple cheesecake."

"It's always been sweets, hasn't it?" George said holding his wife's hand affectionately.

Rachel nodded. "Better than dill pickles." George made a face. He hated dill pickles. That had been one of the fears when Rachel first became pregnant. He couldn't stand the smell of dill pickles. He dreaded the thought that she would have them all over the house.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Bobby said. "To the best sister in the world and her wonderful and supportive husband."

"And to the baby to come," John added.

They all raised their glasses including Rachel. Brian had thoughtfully brought Perrier for her.

"On that cheery note, I think it's time for us to go home. I can't seem to stay up much past nine these days."

"Rest is what you need a lot of," Claire told her.

"Does it kick yet?" Hunter asked having said very little all evening. He was kind of fascinated about this whole baby thing. He wondered what it would be like to have one someday, maybe with Nick, if they sorted things out.

"It's too tiny yet. Give me a couple more months and I'll let you feel it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Cool!"

They made their way out to the cars. John made sure Rachel was safely buckled in. "Drive carefully," he told George who gave his best long suffering smile. They pulled away.

"That went very well," Bobby said. "Don't you think so, Justin?"

Justin nodded and Bobby asked him how his painting was going as he walked him over to the Jeep Cherokee. Brian and John hung back.

"Here's the keys," John said handing a set to Brian. "The cottage is ready whenever you want to move in."

"I can't believe you got everything done so fast."

"I like to give a realistic timeline for my work and then beat it if I can. It's amazing how grateful people are."

"No wonder you're so successful," Brian complimented him.

"Are you ready to go?" Justin called over.

Brian made his way to the Jeep and with a hug for everyone Brian and Justin headed home.

"What were you and John huddled about?"

"Huddled?"

"It looked like you were plotting something."

"Moi?"

"Tell me."

"If you're a very good boy, I'll show you."

Justin smiled happily wondering what Brian might have in store for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Brian and Justin were about halfway back to Pittsburgh when Brian made a sudden detour down a quiet road. The road was dimly lit but he could just make out the opening for the long driveway to the cottage.

"Brian, where are we going?"

"It’s a surprise, Sunshine." For the most part, Justin loved Brian’s surprises so he leaned back in his seat and waited until Brian drove the Cherokee to a stop. 

The Cherokee came to a halt in front of a beautiful cottage that reminded Justin of paintings done during Victorian times. There was a picket fence that disappeared into hedges. It was early Spring so the shrubs were not at their fullest but Justin could imagine how lush they would grow.

"Brian, whose house is this?" 

Brian answered silently with a kiss to Justin’s temple then unbuckled Justin’s seat belt. Brian quickly got out of the Jeep and sprinted to Justin’s door to open it. Justin’s eyes grew wide as he gazed with curiosity at Brian. Brian just put a finger to his lips then taking Justin’s hand in his, he led his lover up the graveled path to the front door. The path was lined with solar lamps, offering a soft warm glow as they lit the path to the door. When they reached the door, Brian handed Justin the keys and beckoned to the lock. Justin slipped the key into the lock and gave it a turn. John had the cottage wired with motion detecting lights that Brian could later customize and adjust. But for now, it made viewing the cottage at night a lot easier. When Justin pushed the door open the lights came on.

The cottage was empty, with the walls whitewashed; it was a blank canvas for Brian and Justin to paint.

"Brian?" Justin took a quick look around then rooted his gaze on his partner.

Brian shrugged, "Surprise. Welcome home, Sunshine."

"Home? You bought this?"

"For us." All of a sudden Brian got a sinking feeling that he may have made a big mistake not getting Justin’s input from the start. "Is it all right?"

"All right?! Brian, it’s beautiful!" Justin thrust himself into Brian’s arms. Brian let out an ‘oomph’ and then a sigh of relief. "Show me around, Bri."

"I have a confession to make. The place was a wreck. John was working on it for a couple of months now. This is the first time I’ve seen it restored."

"Then we will see it together for the first time," Justin beamed. He and Brian would explore their new home together.

"This place reminds me of John and Bobby’s cottage."

"I know. It was one of the things I liked about it. The kitchen is huge. John thinks this may have been the kitchen for a larger house just like his cottage. There’s also a fireplace."

Justin was taking in all that Brian was saying as they explored the empty rooms.

"Brian, how many bedrooms do we have?" Justin sighed as he asked the question. He could hardly believe how romantic Brian was, surprising him with this wonderful new home.

"Three. The master bedroom, big enough for a very big bed," Brian said then stuck his tongue in his cheek. "A small one for Gus and a third that will double as a home office for me. Since Ted and Cynthia have both expanded their job descriptions, I can work from home a couple of days a week. There’s one more room I want you to see."

Brian led Justin to a set of sliding glass doors. When he slid them open, a light came on.

"It’s a...a..."

"A studio, Sunshine. Your studio and a sun porch."

"My studio." Justin stood dumbstruck at the door. Even with the darkness outside, Justin could see. See himself working here, see his lover lounging in a wicker settee, see all the love and thought Brian put into the renovations, see his life as spouse to the wonderful man standing in the doorway. Justin couldn’t help the tears that began to well up in his eyes.

In a whisper Brian began, "Justin, I probably should have told you about the cottage from the beginning but I wanted to surprise you." 

Justin started to reply then stopped when he realized that Brian had more to say. 

"I want this cottage to be our home, not like my loft. I purposely didn’t have it furnished so we could do it together. I want it to reflect both of us."

Justin’s tears of joy began to flow unchecked. His happiness made his heart swell. Unable to speak, Justin let his kisses speak for him. Taking Brian’s hand they walked deeper into the studio. At the far end was a large poster board sitting on an easel. Tacked to the poster board were the photos Brian took of the house as he first found it. And then more pictures during its amazing transformation. Both gasped out loud.

 

"John did this?"

"Yeah. Not by himself but he picked out the men and supervised each step. My big brother is a miracle worker."

"Brian, it’s Saturday night, can we stay here tonight so we can see the place in the day time tomorrow?"

"I don’t know, Sunshine. We don’t have a bed, not even a sleeping bag."

"Yes we do."

"Huh?"

"Read this." Justin handed Brian a note that was stuck to the photo of the fireplace. All it said was ‘check the hall closet.’

"Justin?" Brian turned around and found he was alone in the studio.

"In the living room," Justin called out. 

When Brian joined Justin in the living room, he was inflating an air mattress and there were two rolled up sleeping bags on the floor. As Justin was setting up their makeshift bed, Brian prepared the fireplace. Soon they were naked, snuggled in the sleeping bag with the fire crackling away. Justin was spooned into Brian as they were facing the fire. The flames flickering light reflected off of Justin's smiling, contented face.

"Thank you, Brian. This house, our home, is perfect."

"Just like you." Brian kissed the back of Justin’s head and held him a little tighter. Within minutes, the lovers were fast asleep.

Brian awoke to the dying embers of the fire. He gently slid out of the sleeping bag and threw on another log. He rooted around in the embers making them flare up and catch on the new log. He allowed his half frozen backside a few minutes to the fire. He watched Justin turn gently and reach out towards where Brian had just been in the sleeping bag. With a soft smile of pleasure at the sight, he turned back to the fire to warm his front side.

"Toasting your testicles?" Justin giggled from behind him.

"It was fucking freezing in here before I added some wood."

"Come back to bed and I'll keep you warm."

"Is that a promise?"

"It's the least I can do after all this," Justin replied and waved his arm around at the cottage.

"What time is it anyway?" Brian asked as he slid back into the warmth of the sleeping bag and of his lover.

Justin looked at his watch. "Five-thirty. Did that log last all night?" 

"No, I got up a couple of times and added some wood."

"Thank you for taking care of me. I must have been deep asleep because I usually feel it as soon as you move out of my reach."

"I think I wore you out," Brian smirked.

"Braggart!"

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" Justin nodded. "So it's not bragging."

"We should watch the sun come up," Justin said with a smile.

"We can see it right out that window," Brian said pointing at the large picture window in front of them.

"Then that means that my studio faces west."

"Yes, why?"

"Afternoon light. It's the best."

Brian chuckled. "And I didn't even know."

"I bet you did … intuitively."

Brian smiled and tweaked Justin's nose. The kid had such faith in him. "I love you, Justin Taylor."

Justin almost gasped when that came out of the blue. Instead his smile rivaled the soon to be risen sun. "I love you so much."

As the sun began to dawn the two lovers were locked together in the primal force that drove mankind. They used every device they had learned to pleasure each other and express their love and loyalty. When they were spent, the sun shone palely through the picture window and another day had begun.

"Think we should try out the shower?" Brian asked.

"Might be a good idea. These sleeping bags could use a run through the washing machine too," Justin said as he stood up. They were pretty ripe from all the activity of the previous night.

"We'll have to go on a search and find the washing machine," Brian said folding the sleeping bags into a big lump.

"Washing machines are pretty big. It shouldn't be too hard to find them," Justin laughed.

"Pull on some clothes. It's freezing once you get away from the fire."

"But I'm covered in cum and I have to wear these clothes home."

Brian dropped the sleeping bags, threw Justin over his shoulder and raced down the hall to the bathroom where he turned on the water very hot to warm up the room. Finally they were able to climb in and enjoy a little more pleasurable activity in their new home.

Once they were done and dressed they explored the house. They found the washing machine and threw the sleeping bags in. John had left them a little bottle of laundry detergent. They found some bagels on the counter and that was breakfast. John had thought of everything. Justin munched on his bagel as he roamed his new studio. Brian could see the wheels turning about where he wanted things and what he was going to do.

"Are you ready to see the rest of the house?" Brian asked after a while.

"Um … sure," Justin said sheepishly. He had been so lost in his plans he had forgotten everything else.

They had seen the kitchen and the living room already. Brian led Justin down the hall. They looked at what would become Gus' room. Brian explained that the other bedroom would be his office.

"And here's the master bedroom," Brian said flinging open the last door. It faced west also and would get great light in the evenings.

"I love it," Justin smiled.

"Can you picture our new brass bed in here?"

"Um … no."

"No?"

"Surely you don't want the platform bed," Brian said with a frown.

"Fuck no," Justin replied wrinkling his nose. "I think you should auction it off. With its history you'd probably make a mint."

Brian groaned. "Then what do you want for a bed?"

"I think we should have a big wooden four poster."

"You do?" Brian asked beginning to picture it himself. It would look great in the rustic cottage. "I bet we could get one custom made that would be … magnificent."

"Haven't you spent enough on this already?"

"I don't care. We'll talk to some artisans and design exactly what we want. I bet John knows where we can get just what we want."

"You are … incredible," Justin whispered walking into Brian's embrace and giving his lover a long hug.

Brian felt himself grow hard. "Hey, none of that. We have to go look at the landscaping."

"Let's go," Justin said holding out his hand. Brian's hand slid easily into it and they made their way outside. 

Instead of going out through the opposing sliding glass doors at the other end of the studio, the lovers tried out the side door in the kitchen. It had a small mud room and a screen door. They walked around to the front of the cottage to get the full picture. Justin noted the rose bushes. They were of the climbing variety; the landscaper had tied them to the trellis on each side of the front door. When in full bloom they would be magnificent.  
Hand in hand the lovers went around the back. The studio jutted out on one side and there was a patio that spanned the whole back end of the house. For now it was bare but they could see possibilities for an awning or even a gazebo.

"Brian, how much land do we have?"

"A total of 15 acres. The nearest neighbor is about three miles away. I have a copy of the survey map that denotes the property line. John says there is a little stone wall that goes around the actual property on each side but wait till you see the best part."

"The best part?! What can be better than this?" Justin waved at the cottage and studio.

"Follow me, Grasshopper," Brian smirked as he led his young lover toward the stream and their own big rock.

Justin’s grin grew wider as he began to hear the trickle of the stream get louder and louder as they walked to the tree line.

"Look!" Brian stopped and gestured toward the stream.

There was the boulder, similar to one they found on Claire’s property. A large boulder where one could sit, reflect, dream and give thanks for the life they’ve shared and for the life they were about to embark on together.

"Brian, it’s like the one at the farm. The one in Kinney’s painting."

"I know. When I saw it I knew I had made the right decision. It didn’t matter what this place looked like before. I knew we had to live here."

"Oh, Brian." Justin threw himself again into Brian’s arms and sniffled.

"Hey, what’s with the waterworks?"

"You said ‘we.’ Everything you’ve done has been for the two of us. I love you for that." The lovers kissed then walked back to the cottage.

When they were back inside and getting ready to close it up so they could head back to Pittsburgh, Justin made a serious observation.

"Uh, Bri. You do know we may have a very serious problem here, don’t you?"

"You mean another problem besides the workout my credit card is about to have?"

"Yes."

Bracing himself against the front door, Brian closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. 

"Lay it on me, Sunshine."

"We have a cottage similar to John and Bobby’s."

"Yeah."

"And a stream with a big rock, like Claire’s."

"Yes."

"You do realize what that means?"

"Ah, I’m more like my brother than I care to admit?"

"Perhaps. But something more serious than that."

"What?" Brian opened his eyes and stared at Justin.

"Bullfrogs," Justin said with a grin then walked to the Cherokee.

"Bullfrogs? Holy fucking shit!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Nick," Hunter said into the phone. "I haven't heard from you in over a week. Is everything okay? Give me a call."

Hunter set down the phone and let out a big sigh. He was really beginning to wonder if he and Nick were the real deal. Lately there had been more and more excuses about why they couldn't get together. Nick seemed to be way too busy to spend time with Hunter. The semester was almost over and Hunter knew Nick should be coming back to Bridgeton. However, this latest long silence from his lover made him worry.

"What's wrong, Hunter?" Claire asked coming in from cleaning out her flower beds of winter debris. It would soon be time to plant some vegetables and get her flowers going.

"Nothing," Hunter said prepared to head up to his room and sulk.

"Sit down, young man. It's time for tea and a cookie, and you're going to join me."

Hunter slunk back into his chair. One of the first things he had learned when he came to the farm was the futility of arguing or disobeying Claire Anderson. She made a bulldog look like a pussy cat when it came to tenacity. And the other part of it was that she was usually right about things and gave good advice even if you didn't want to listen to it.

Hunter was thinking about how Claire had advised him to tell Nick how much he needed him. He had never done that … exactly. When he had called Nick he had been at a party and they had kind of hung up on bad terms. Hunter remembered wondering who Nick might have gone home with. Maybe Nick had found someone. He hoped not but he was beginning to think that might be the case.

Claire set a cup of tea down in front of Hunter. She placed the plate of cookies between them. "So what's Nick up to now?" she asked as she sat down.

Hunter stirred milk and sugar into his tea. "That's what I'd like the fuck to know."

"Language, Hunter."

"Sorry," Hunter conceded. "But I haven't talked to Nick in over a week. Something's wrong. I know it. I … think he must have found someone else." 

"Don't jump to conclusions."

"How can I not when he doesn't call, doesn't even answer my calls. All I get is voicemail."

"I could learn to detest voicemail," Claire observed.

"That makes two of us."

"I guess I'm just saying that you shouldn't think the worst until you talk to Nick."

"Yeah, if only that were possible," Hunter said sourly. He took a bite of cookie and a drink of tea.

"Is Nick coming home soon? The semester's almost over, isn't it?"

"I wish I knew if he was coming home. That's one of the things I need to talk to him about."

"Is there a possibility he might stay there?"

"He went up early for that job. If they offer him a summer session, he'd stay. He needs the money."

"I see," Claire said thoughtfully. "Hunter, you're not going to like to hear this, but I think it needs to be said. You're both young, and this is a first love for you. It hurts when it doesn't work out, but you should prepare yourself for that possibility."

"I guess that's kind of what I'm doing. I don't want it to end. I really love him, but I just don't know…" Hunter's voice trailed away and he shook his head staring into the teacup with blurry vision from the tears he was holding back.

"Why don't you go clean up? I need to start dinner. Maybe tomorrow you could help me in the garden."

Hunter gulped and headed upstairs. Claire watched him go, knowing that it would be very hard if Nick let Hunter down. She would keep Hunter busy and not let him dwell on what might be coming.

*****

"Um … Bri?"

"Yes, Theodore."

Ted stepped into Brian's office. "I … um … I was wondering if I could leave early on Friday."

"Ordinarily that would be out of the question, but…" Brian deliberately left Ted hanging.

"But?"

"Now that I no longer go to New York on the weekends I think that might be arranged. By the way, Theodore, you've been doing a not bad job around here."

"Th…thank you, Brian. I appreciate that. So, it's all right if I leave early?"

"How early are we talking?"

"Lunch?" Ted said hopefully.

"And just where are you heading at noon on Friday?"

"Um…"

"Come, come, Theodore. What are you planning?"

"My boyfriend and I are going away for the weekend," Ted blurted out.

"How sweet!" Brian said sticking his tongue in his cheek.

"Can I just have permission to go?" Ted asked, hating Brian prying into his private life.

"Is this the person from the philharmonic? Kettle drums, I believe."

"The very one," Ted said. It never ceased to amaze him how Brian remembered things when he appeared to be paying not the least bit of attention.

"Name?"

"Huh?"

"These are the easy questions, Theodore. What . is . his . name?" Brian asked with exaggerated slowness like he was talking to a retarded three year old. 

"Allen Long."

"And is he?" Brian smirked.

"Jesus, Brian."

"So you don't know … yet?"

"I was hoping to find out this weekend. But, fuck, forget it!" Ted turned to leave.

"Theodore." Ted stopped and turned back. "Have a great weekend and say hello to Allen for me."

"You mean I can go?"

"Of course, there was never any question."

"You are an…" Ted bit his tongue. Brian was his boss now.

"Asshole? I think that has been well established."

"Thanks."

"Make sure Cynthia's up to date with everything before you leave." Ted nodded. "And enjoy yourself," Brian chuckled.

"Thanks, Bri, I'll do my best."

Brian leaned back in his chair; it appeared that many of his staff had been bitten by the love bug lately. Cynthia, Brian observed, had a little extra wiggle in her step and now Ted was requesting time off for a weekend tryst. A few years ago this would have put Brian over the edge but recently he had developed an appreciation for outside pursuits. Hmmm...

"Cynthia, get your ass in here!"

"You bellowed, your majesty."

"Yes I did. What is going on around here? Now that Theodore has made the transition from accountant to accountant/ad man, should I be concerned that my accounts aren’t properly looked after? And you. I’ve always relied on you to take care of the little details that I don’t have time for. I’ve noticed that you actually go home on time many evenings. I want to know what’s going on."

"Brian, relax. The accounts are fine. Better than fine. Ted has found someone to share his life with and I think he’s really happy. As for me, as you suspect, I think I’ve found Mr. Right. Do you begrudge us having what you have?"

"Me? What do I have to do with this?"

"Wise up, Brian. Since you made your commitment to Justin you’ve been a pussy cat to work for. Everyone here is happier than a pig in you know what. And happy employees make for productive employees. Even some of your artists have brought in some small accounts. I can’t tell you how many applications we receive on a weekly basis and PIFA contacted me today. They want to know if you’d consider interns. Brian, you did it. Kinnetik is the place to be in advertising."

"No shit."

"No shit. And that was nice of you."

"What was?"

"Giving Teddy the time off. He really did a lot when you went on your trip and your vacation with Justin. He rarely takes time off."

"Cynthia? Those applications, any of them for accountants? Maybe Ted could use an assistant. We could make Ted the head of the accounting department instead of him being the accounting department."

"I’m not sure he’d go for that. Ted’s a bit possessive. You gave him an important responsibility. You should get his input before you hire someone."

"Makes sense. What about you? You know just about as much as I do in this business. Don’t you feel the need to expand your horizons?"

"And give up being yelled at by you every day? Nah. But I could use some help."

"Then hire yourself an assistant. See if there’s someone internal you can promote, then hire a replacement. There’s something else I want your input on. A few months ago I bought a house, a cottage actually, for me and Justin. It’s about an hour and a half out of the Pitts."

"You’re giving up the loft?"

"No. I’m going to keep it. The house needs to be furnished so we still need a place to live and I may need it if I have late meetings here and don’t feel like driving to the cottage. Since we are doing so well, I’d like to be able to work from home a couple of days a week. Do you think that’s feasible?"

"Brian, everyone here knows how many hours you put in every day. Even if you’re not here, you’re always working. We all know you’ve proposed to Justin and how much you missed him when he was in New York. I think working from home is a wonderful idea. And since you’ll be closer to Harrisburg you can cultivate some accounts there. I know you enjoy going for the large national accounts but the smaller ones have proven to be the most reliable and consistent. I think you should consider a satellite office in Harrisburg."

"Now I know why I keep you around. Both Bobby and Ted have been pushing me to expand. I was thinking Philadelphia but maybe Kinnetik should start with Harrisburg."

"Now you’re talking. I’ll clear some time on your calendar. This calls for a staff meeting."

"Do it. Now get out and go home. It’s late. Go fuck Mr. Right."

"I so love my job."

Brian sat back in his chair again. He had a lot to think about. But right now, he was thinking of a little blond that he wanted to get home to.

Later that night and after messing up the sheets on their brass bed, Brian felt the need to talk.

"Justin, can we talk?"

"Talk?"

"Yes, you know, talk. It’s what you do with your mouth when you’re not eating or sucking my dick. Talk."

"Asshole. What do you want to talk about?"

"First, your studio. The one here in Pittsburgh. How long is your lease?"

"I rent it on a month to month basis."

"So you won’t lose anything if you start to move your stuff to the cottage."

"No, I won’t. I’ve already told the landlord that I won’t be renewing next month. I wanted to wait until the phone lines were installed at the cottage. Aside from some cabinets to store my paints and things, I can start working from there at any time."

"That’s good." Brian rolled over so that he could look at Justin. He always thought that Justin was the most beautiful after they had made love and they were cuddled together.

"I’d like you to make a list of the things you want to take to the cottage from here. We won’t need all the appliances here and they’d only gather dust if we left them. As long as I have a coffee maker and maybe the toaster, I’ll be fine if I have to stay here on occasion for business. I want to be able to work from the cottage a day or two a week if it’s possible. I’ve already discussed it with Cynthia."

"You have?"

"Yeah, that way we can spend some time during the day together. That is, if you think you won’t get bored with me. And she thinks I should consider a second office in Harrisburg." 

"Wow, Kinnetik, part deux. I like that and I’d never get bored with you. It may be the other way around. You know how I get when I’m painting, I might ignore you."

"I’ll risk it. So you’re okay with taking charge of the house. You know what I like and I trust you’ll retain the country feel of the place. I’d like it neat and uncluttered but warm, not as sterile as the loft."

"I can do warm."

"I bet you can. We can take our time decorating but I hope we can move in by the summer. We can have a housewarming party if you’d like."

"A party?! You’d really throw a party? Why, Mr. Kinney, how you have grown!"

"And whose fault is that, Mr. Taylor?" Brian said as he captured Justin’s lips with his own.

"I think something else has grown." Justin cooed as he felt Brian’s cock grow hard as they huddled closer.

"And whose fault is that?" Brian whispered as he felt Justin slither down and swallow his dick.

*****

"Hello?"

"Hi, Hunter, it’s Nick."

"Nick. Nick. Oh, Nick. Now I remember. Tall, skinny dude, light brown hair."

"Okay, I deserve that."

"And I deserve to be told the truth and not led around by my dick. Look, if we’re over, if you’ve met someone else then have the balls to tell me. I need to concentrate; my finals are coming up soon. I know I’m not going to be some hotshot doctor but my degree is just as important to me as yours is to you." Hunter was livid. He cared a lot about Nick but he wasn’t going to waste his time on something futile.

"Hunter, I called to say..."

"Don’t. Just don’t. I don’t want an explanation. The Memorial Day weekend is coming soon and I intend to take the time off to relax for a change. If you want to see me then you’ll be here Friday afternoon after your last class. Any later than that and I won’t be here. I think I’m going to Pittsburgh and visit my Dads. Maybe go to Babylon and dance my fucking brains out. If you’re still my boyfriend then you’ll join me, if not then fuck off."

Hunter cut the connection and took a breath. He took a stand and he felt better for it. He was going to miss Nick but that was nothing compared to missing the confidence Hunter had fought so hard for during his time with Bill and Steve. Hunter wasn’t going to let his life run away from him again.

*****

"John Anderson."

"Hi John, it’s Rachel."

"Rachel! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I guess I was beginning to miss your daily calls to me."

"And here I thought I was doing a good thing by leaving you alone," John chuckled.

"I know. I’m fickle. I have some good news for you."

"Oh? What?"

"I felt the baby move today. And he has the hiccups."

"The hiccups? Do babies in the womb have hiccups?"

"Yes, Michelle had them a lot."

"Is it okay for me to ask how you’re feeling?"

"Yes it is, and I’m fine. Better than fine. I’m scheduled for another sonogram in two weeks. Would you and Bobby take me?"

"We’d love to. Just tell me when and we’ll put it on our calendar. Have I told you thank you, lately?"

"Yes, you have and you know you’re welcome. I’ll let you get back to work now."

"Okay. Bye, Rachel. I’ll call you soon."

"I know you will. Bye, John."


	10. Chapter 10

"Brian?"

"Dammit Justin, you have two seconds to tell me what you want. I’m in the middle of a big negotiation here."

"Cut it out, Bri. You know you’ll be brilliant and you’ll wow them with your ad. I have something important to ask you."

Justin was shouldering the brunt of the house decorating detail; the least that Brian could do was to listen to his latest suggestion.

"Ask, but make it quick."

"How do you feel about mushroom?"

"In a salad?"

"No, silly!" Justin laughed. "As the main color for the walls. I like the white but it’s too bright when the sun hits the living room. I want to tone it down just a little but if it’s too dark, the rooms will look oppressive."

Brian sighed loudly. He was on the verge of closing another multimillion dollar deal for Kinnetik. He needed it considering how much the cottage and all its renovations had cost him and were still costing him.

"Justin, my wonderfully annoying partner and soon to be equally annoying spouse, mushroom is fine. For our walls and my salad. Now do I have your permission to go back to work and earn some money to pay for our mushroom walls?"

"Yes, my beautiful asshole. You have my permission," Justin giggled. He knew he was getting on Brian’s last nerve with all his almost hourly phone calls to Kinnetik.

"Thank you. And Justin, when we meet up at the loft later, make sure your beautiful asshole is well lubed and ready for me. Very well lubed."

Brian hung up the phone and went back to work.

Justin sat on their new sofa that had arrived earlier in the morning at the cottage. They had both agreed upon neutral colors for the cottage. Rich creams, beige and brown, not the stark white like the loft. Soothing to the eye after a hard day at work or at the easel. The Kinney painting was already in its place of honor above the fireplace mantel. The painting held the splashes of color to prevent the room from being too boring. And it was protected from any direct sunlight to prevent fading. The drapes Justin had chosen were in an abstract floral pattern that almost blended in with the countryside. The blues in the drapes mimicked the sky, the rose color the same as the roses that were about to bloom in the garden and surrounding the front door, the greens were of the leaves. They made the perfect frame for the large window.

Justin leaned back to admire the walls that he had painted mushroom two days prior. Between his work on the cottage and his work for Sidney, Justin had forgotten to tell Brian about his color choice. He had some doubts that Brian would even notice the color but then again, Brian had a tendency to notice a lot when no one thought he did. And Brian had a keen eye for color. So Justin had thought it would be best for all involved that he call Brian as soon as possible.

Their bedroom was almost completed, awaiting only the California King four posted bed they ordered, made from deep brown oak. Another bed guaranteed to hold up to their brand of lovemaking. Gus’ room had a bunk bed just in case JR came to visit or Gus had a friend sleep over. It was large enough to grow with the boy. Brian and Justin left the walls white so that Gus could decorate them any way he wished.

The third bedroom would also be Brian’s home office. Instead of a bed, a futon sofa was set up and there was a new desk for Brian and his computer. Again Justin painted the walls mushroom but put up plain, no frills drapes for Brian. The portrait of Patrick and its mirroring portrait of Justin were hung in Brian’s room as per his request.

Justin made the kitchen an eclectic combination of modern and aged. John had fixtures installed that were all new but reminiscent of an era gone by. The refrigerator was a matte white, so were the cabinets. The other appliances were Brian’s top of the line stainless steel appliances from the loft. At first glance they appeared out of place within the rustic charm of the cottage. But then, they perfectly reflected their owners. Last but not least was the stove. This was John’s special gift for his brother and Justin. It was a beautifully restored cobalt blue porcelain enameled stove from the 1950's. Fully functional and with totally modernized interior. This was the focal point of the kitchen. The only other accents were the pale blue curtains on the window over the sink and on the door to the mud room. As with John and Bobby’s cottage, there was a granite island with stools and room for a small dining table and chairs.

Justin was as happy as a bottom boy in a room full of bears.

*****

"Do you think he’ll show?" Hunter asked Claire. It was the Memorial Day weekend and as he promised himself, Hunter was going to Pittsburgh to visit with his family and dance his ass off at Babylon.

"I honestly don’t know. Give him more time. This is a ‘get away’ weekend. I’m sure there’s lots of traffic on the road right now. It’ll take him at least two hours to show up."

"That’s if he shows up at all. I was very..."

"Abrupt?"

"Yeah. The last time we spoke, I laid it on the line. I wasn’t planning on leaving until eight. Michael and Ben are expecting me around eleven."

"Are you sure you want to drive that late?"

"I’ll be fine."

"Why don’t you go pack and lie down for a while. I know you did double duty at the Farm so you can take off this weekend. Go rest, I’ll call you down for dinner."

"Thanks Claire." Hunter kissed Claire then went to his room.

*****

"Bobby?"

"Rachel? What’s wrong?"

"Nothing I hope. But I need you to come with me to the doctor."

"Rachel, I’m almost home. You want me to call John?"

"No. If it’s nothing then I don’t want to worry him. Besides, didn’t you say he was out of town?"

"Yes, but he’s on his way home. He can meet us there."

"No, Bobby. Just you, please."

"Okay, I’ll be there in thirty minutes."

Rachel and George met Bobby outside. George kissed his wife and watched as she and Bobby drove off to her doctor. He said a silent pray for Rachel and the baby as he went back into the house.

"Dr. Gordon?"

"It’s fine, Rachel." Both Rachel and Bobby let out a breath. "This happens sometimes but you were right to call me."

"Can someone explain to me what happened?" Bobby said as he looked back and forth at Rachel and the doctor. He still wasn’t quite sure what went wrong.

 

"Bobby, most babies are very active in the uterus. They roll, they kick, they suck their thumbs. Rachel’s girls were very active. I don’t think they gave Rachel a moment's peace."

"No, they didn’t. I would be sleeping and George would watch my tummy moving. He swore the baby was turning cartwheels. That’s why I got scared."

"Because the baby was moving?"

"No, because he’s not moving. He’s just the opposite of the girls. It frightened me."

"How long was the baby quiet?"

"About five hours."

"Is that a lot?" Bobby asked Dr. Gordon. 

"No. More than twenty-four hours, yes. But since Rachel’s babies were more active, she was right to call. And I’m always here, for all of you. Now, since you’re here and you seem to think this baby is a boy, let's do a quick sonogram to see if we can SEE anything."

As the doctor was moving the device over Rachel’s belly she shook her head. "Sorry guys, this little one is very stubborn or very modest. Doesn’t want us to know yet. Maybe next time. Keep your regularly scheduled appointment for next week and we’ll try again."

"Thank you, doctor," Rachel and Bobby said in unison.

*****

"Hi, Ms. Anderson." Nick said as Claire answered the door.

"Good evening, Nicholas."

"Am I in the dog house?"

"Possibly but Beau may have something to say about that. As for Hunter, you better ask him yourself. Nick, I love that boy as if he was my own. He’s been through more in his short life than most of us experience in a lifetime. And he has more ‘uncles’ than you can shake a stick at. Don’t lie to him."

"I promise, Ms. Anderson. I won’t."

"Then go on up. He’s about ready to go."

Nick sprinted up the stairs to Hunter’s room. When he reached the door, he knocked.

"Come in."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hunter, can we talk?"

"Sure." Hunter held his breath expecting the worst.

"Hunter, I made a big mistake. I got caught up in the party life at Penn. The guys are hot and the beer never seems to end. I screwed up this semester and my grade point average dropped, a lot. That last time you called, it was like a wake up call for me. Even my adviser yelled at me, I mean, not yelled, but you know what I mean. I can’t lose you too. Please Hunter, give me another chance. I really need you in my corner. You always seem so focused."

"I wasn’t always and I had a lot of people pulling for me. Come here. You look tired."

"I am. I had to turn in a lot of papers to make up for some of the work I missed. I should be studying now but I had to see you."

"Look, I don’t have to go to Pittsburgh. Did you bring your books and notes?"

"Yeah, I did. I figured if you threw my ass out I’d go home and study."

"How about we stay here and study. I’ll call my Dads and explain. They’ll understand."

"Are you sure?"

"I’m sure. I can use the rest and the time to study. I’ve been working my tail off at the Farm. Let's ask Claire if it’s okay for you to stay here. I think she’ll be cool with it."

"Can we lay down for little while? I’m really tired and the traffic was murder."

"Yeah. I can use a cuddle."

"Me too."

The boys snuggled together on Hunter’s bed and were soon asleep. 

After some time Claire decided to check on them. She hadn’t heard any shouting so she thought it would be safe to take a peek at them. She gently knocked on Hunter’s door. Getting no answer, Claire quietly looked in.  
"Boys?" Claire quietly called out. Hunter and Nick were lying on the bed, fully clothed and wrapped in each others’ arms sound asleep. Carefully she pulled off their sneakers, then taking the afghan that was on Hunter’s chair, she draped it over the boys. Then Claire turned off the light and went downstairs to call Ben and Michael.

*****

Brian arrived at the cottage late in the afternoon. As he got out of the Corvette he stopped and stared at his new home. He hadn't been there for a few weeks. Justin had been decorating and wanted to keep it a surprise. This was to be the grand unveiling … and then he would have his own unveiling of his blond boy.

As he approached the front door he could see buds on the roses and he smiled. He had never had a garden in his life. Joan had had some shrubs around the house but she never had the time or inclination for flowers. Brian wondered what it would be like to dig in the dirt and actually grow things. Maybe he would try a vegetable garden. With a shake of his head at the idiocy of that idea he raised the door knocker and rapped.

A minute later and the door opened to a smiling blond. "Why did you knock? This is your home too."

"And do you open the door to just any old person who happens to knock?" 

"Only this old person," Justin laughed pulling Brian inside.

Brian glowered at him before pulling his lover, his fiancé into a warm kiss. They both felt the explosion in their groins that happened every time they came in contact with each other. Finally Justin pushed Brian away.

"Stop! I want you to see what I've done."

"We can do that later."

"No, now! I'm going to be on pins and needles until you tell me it's okay."

"You've told me everything you've done and I've okayed it," Brian said reasonably as he slid his hand down the front of Justin's jeans. He felt the boy squirm and a little moan escaped his lips. "See, I knew you wanted it."

"I always want it, and you fucking know that."

"So, let me give it to you," Brian whispered in that sultry voice that Justin found impossible to refuse.

"I guess we could look at the bedroom first."

"Excellent idea," Brian smirked.

Justin took Brian's hand and led him down the hall. Brian noted the mushroom colored walls in the hall. It was really quite soothing. As Justin opened the door to the master bedroom he told Brian to close his eyes. Justin led the sightless Brian into the room. Brian felt hands on his hips turning him a certain way.

"Open your eyes," Justin ordered softly.

Brian opened his eyes and was staring at their bed. It was a huge four poster that they had selected together but it looked so different in this room. It had fabric draped over the headboard. The fabric was a rich plum tapestry with a myriad of colors running through it. It matched the bedspread and cushions. It wasn't really a floral, more an abstract, but it gave the impression of flowers and vines and organic things. The bed had been angled into the corner and it made the room look so cozy and inviting, not at all what Brian had expected.

Justin was holding his breath as Brian didn't say anything. "So what do you think?"

"It's nothing like I thought it would look," Brian said slowly.

"Fuck! You hate it, don't you? I knew it was too different from the loft. Shit!"

"I love it."

"What? What did you say?"

"I said I love it. It's warm … and full of love … your love. I've never had a room like this before. I'm not sure I knew they existed."

"Oh, Jesus Brian, do you mean that?" Justin asked tears of relief and joy running down his cheeks.

"Come here," Brian ordered.

He pulled this wonderful creature that he had found into his arms. He had finally claimed him as his own. Their mouths melted together. Brian tugged at Justin's clothes as his lover did the same with his, neither wanting to break the kiss as they did so. Finally naked with their new bedspread thrown back Brian claimed Justin in the way that they had perfected the first night they were together. Justin's legs rested on Brian's shoulders, his toes already curling as Brian entered him. Their eyes locked as they spoke silently in a way that they could never verbalize. This act that they had done so many, many times was a little different in their new home in their new bed in their new life.


	11. Chapter 11

"Brian."

"It’s alive!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Justin, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Uh, no."

"It’s after nine. You’ve been in your studio for over twelve hours. I’m surprised your stomach is still talking to you."

"It is. And very loudly. I didn’t realize I was painting for so long."

"Well, you have been. Go get cleaned up and join me in the kitchen. I have dinner ready."

"You cooked?"

"Nothing spectacular but I think it’s edible."

"I’m sure it’ll be wonderfully edible."

When Justin joined Brian at the island, Brian had dinner plated up for them.

"Sunshine, do you still want a housewarming party? July 4th is in a couple of weeks. We can make it a weekend extravaganza. Barbecue to our heart’s content."

"You’d do that? Have all those people traipsing in and out of our new home?"

"Justin, I said I would and it’s not like we have a bunch of breakables like Debbie, all over the place. You did a fabulous job with the cottage. I think we should show it off. Besides, I want to thank John properly. He did a great job restoring our home to its former glory. I owe him."

"We owe him," Justin said as he gave Brian a hug.

"Justin, are you happy? Do I...do I make you happy?"

"Brian, how can you ask me a question like that? Everything you’ve done for me has made me the happiest man on earth."

"That’s impossible."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the happiest man on earth." Brian picked up his happy boy and swung him around the room.

*****

"So where is this castle that Kinney built?" Teddy snarked as he drove Allen, Emmett and Sam to the Kinney-Taylor cottage.

"Not far. I wonder if it’s a mansion with a swimming pool, tennis courts and room for a pony," Emmett replied as he snuggled into Sam’s arms.

"This is Brian Kinney we’re talking about. I bet it’s huge. Twenty rooms at least. I’m surprised he didn’t ask us all to pack an overnight bag like we do when we go to Claire’s. 

At least I won’t have to sleep on the couch. Come to think about it, the only one who was asked to stay for the weekend was Gus."

"I’d expect that from Brian, but not from Justin. I fear that boy his learned all his lessons too well," Emmett sighed.

It was Saturday July 4th and as promised Brian had Justin invite the Liberty Avenue gang, the Andersons and Rachel’s family including the doctor and Mrs. Morrison to the party. With that many mouths to feed, Claire, Debbie, and Jennifer came early to help the boys get ready. Hunter and Nick drove Hunter’s pick up truck so they could bring the extra table and chairs. Claire and Steve came together as well as John and Bobby. Rachel and her family would get there later. Carl brought Debbie. Ben and Michael had joined the car pool with the rest of Liberty Avenue.

By the time the Liberty Avenue contingent arrived, the salads and hors d’oeuvres were on the table as well as all the fixings for sandwiches. The barbecue was fired up and the meat seasoned and awaiting the flames. Brian had rented a big tent similar to the one John and Bobby had on their wedding day. Brian still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do with the back of the house. Brian thought gazebo; Justin thought garden. So until they could come up with something they both could agree on, they agreed to wait. And they were in no rush.

Ted, as the lead car, made the turn onto the private lane that took them to the cottage. He pulled up so that the other cars would have room to park and then he got out of the car.

"This can’t be right," Emmett exclaimed as he took in the picturesque cottage. As each car parked and its inhabitants got out, they all stood in awe and wonder.

"This is not at all what I expected," Michael piped up. "I do not believe what I’m seeing." 

"I can," Ben said with a self satisfied nod and smug look on his face. He had gotten to know the new and improved Brian very well and this was exactly what he expected.

"Mommy, do you think Daddy has a treehouse?" Gus asked Lindsay. 

"I’m not sure, Lambskin. I don’t think Daddy and Justin had time to build one. But Daddy did say you have your own room here."

"I bet it’s the size of a closet," Melanie grumbled. No matter how much time had passed or how much evidence she had proving Brian’s maturity, Melanie would never believe it. 

"I still don’t believe we’re at the right house. This is so, so..." Teddy just didn’t have the words.

"Quaint," Ben finished the sentence for him. "I suggest we go knock on the door and find out." The gang followed Ben up the path toward the door. The hedges were now lush and green, the roses on the trellis in full bloom. Their gentle aroma filled the air.

"These are beautiful. I don’t understand why our roses don’t have a scent," Melanie griped.

"These are old roses," Ted began.

"How can they be old? They just got the house." Sometimes Michael’s ignorance was annoying.

"No. I mean the roses are of an older variety. It’s the old strains that have retained their scent. In our efforts to make bigger and better roses, we’ve sacrificed their scent," Ted explained.

"Oh." Michael still had no clue. "I guess we should knock." Michael lifted the heavy brass knocker and rapped on the door. In a few seconds Brian opened the door.

"Welcome to Chateau Kinney-Taylor," Brian said with his tongue firmly planted in his cheek. Brian stood back and watched as his family filed into the living room. One by one, Brian received a kiss, a hug, a case of beer, a few bottles of wine and a cake. The cake was from Lindsay.

"Brian, this is beautiful!" Lindsay gasped. Her artistic eye appreciated the gentle understatement of the muted coloring. She sighed and nodded; she knew exactly what Justin had done and she was so proud that Brian went along with it. Everything fit. Even the juxtaposition of the vintage fixtures and the modern appliances. The cottage truly said Brian and Justin.

Brian gave the gang the fifty-cent tour and even allowed them a peek into the master bedroom. Ben hustled Brian aside and whispered his approval and his gratitude for not being called to help put together the four poster. Michael huffed and crossed his arms. He couldn’t understand how his ex-best friend became his husband’s new best friend.

"Okay, Brian. So where is the real house? This is just the summer home to a larger mansion, right?" Ted couldn’t get over that his boss who was earning millions decided to live in a quaint little cottage. There was no denying that the cottage was wondrous but this was not Brian Kinney.

"No, Theodore. This is the house I chose for me and Justin." Then ignoring the looks he was getting from some of his so-called friends, Brian led Gus to his room. It was all furnished and there were curtains up but the walls were blank.

Brian opened the door for his son.

"Gus, we purposely left the walls white. You can pick out what color you want and Justin will help you decorate. Is that all right with you?"

"Oh yeah!" Gus gave his Dad a hug then went about exploring his new room. Lindsay leaned over to Mel who appeared to be flabbergasted and snarked. "This is some closet."

"Come on, guys, we’re wasting some valuable chow down time. You guys are hungry, aren’t you?" Brian asked his still stunned friends. They all nodded.

"Well, then follow me." Brian led them through the studio/sun porch to the patio. Again Brian’s ears could hear the gasps of amazement from the gang.

"Oh Brian, a studio and it faces west. Justin must be so happy," Lindsay expressed her enthusiasm. Spying some of the finished canvases leaning up against the wall, Lindsay couldn’t help but comment and take a peek. 

"May I?" Lindsay asked. Brian nodded. These would be going to the gallery on Monday. 

"They’re magnificent!" Brian beamed with pride.

"Come on people. Everyone’s outside." Brian gestured toward the patio. "Let the hugfest begin!"

The afternoon was warm with a cooling breeze. Everyone was having a great time and bellies were full. The family was sitting, enjoying the day and each others' company. Brian and Justin were sitting in a lounge chair together sipping wine and nibbling on each other's lips. 

"Brian, I can’t get over the change in this place. You did a phenomenal job," Jennifer commented.

"I did nothing. John is responsible for the miracle and my partner handled the decorating. I just signed the checks."

 

"Brian, you know I consulted you as I decorated." Justin wanted the family to know that they did this together.

"And I didn’t do anything without your approval, little brother. You didn’t need your tool belt but you certainly were responsible for all of this," John added and Justin agreed.

"Well, I think this house is fucking fantastic!" Debbie chimed in. "I’m proud of you, kiddo. You did good for your Sunshine." Brian blushed and hid behind Justin’s hair.

When Rachel and her family arrived another major hugfest ensued. When it was over and the family was settled again, the tone of the conversation somehow shifted back to Brian. And Brian wasn’t very happy about it. 

"So Brian, this place is in the middle of nowhere. Have you found a new place to trick?" Michael said it as a joke but very few were laughing.

"Michael, that’s uncalled for," Ben admonished his sometimes rude partner.

"Michael, honey, you don’t know what you’re saying." Debbie was starting to get angry at her son.

"Of course I do, Ma. I don’t care what kind of house Brian bought. He’ll never have the kind of relationship me and Ben have. We love each other and we’ve been monogamous for years. Brian can’t keep his dick in his pants longer than two seconds." That remark garnered more than just disapproving glances.

"Michael, this is my home. I don’t appreciate you insulting my partner like that."

"Don’t worry about it, Sunshine. He has no idea what he’s talking about," Brian tried to calm his incensed partner.

"Brian, I am not going to let them continue to think the worst about you. If you won’t defend yourself, I will." Justin was seeing red at this point.

"Don’t worry, Justin. I’ll take care of this." Ben was prepared to defend his friend.

"It’s not worth it, Sunshine. They’ll only believe what they want to believe," Brian spoke softly.

"I don’t understand what the big deal is about. We all know a leopard can’t change his spots," Melanie ranted. "Brian, I’m sure you’re being discreet. I certainly haven’t heard anything about orgies or hustlers. I just figured you found a new place to pick up tricks."

"You certainly went through everyone who’s doable on Liberty Avenue," Emmett added.

At that last remark, Brian pushed Justin off his lap and stormed off toward the stream.

"Sometimes you guys are a bunch of assholes!" Justin growled and ran off to find his partner.

"Debbie, say something," Ben pleaded. He knew the truth and so did Debbie. 

"I can’t. I promised him." Debbie looked so forlorn. She did know the truth but she didn’t have Brian’s permission to say anything.

"Well, I didn’t promise anything and I certainly won’t sit here and listen to Brian’s friends insult him," John came to his brother’s defense.

"John, I’m not sure that’s wise. You know how private Brian is."

"I know, Bobby, but this has gone on long enough. I’m surprised and disappointed at you all. Brian has helped each one of you when you needed it and when you didn’t. Michael, you wouldn’t have your store if it wasn’t for Brian. And Ted, you got your second chance from that man. And Melanie, you know exactly what that man gave up for you. We all know it. Emmett, did you know that half your clients come from Brian. When he learns that any of his clients have an event coming up he gives them your card. Now I want all of you to listen to me because I will not get the chance to repeat this."

John took a deep breath and prayed he was doing the right thing. "Brian has not had a trick in three years. They officially became monogamous on the day of our wedding."

A chorus of "oh my gods," and "I don’t believe its," came gushing out.

"Well, believe it. I saw him say the words myself," Debbie stated. "And he gave our Sunshine a commitment present that day."

"The bracelet that Justin wears?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes. He bought it in Mexico. That’s where it really started. Brian had plenty of opportunity to trick when we were on our trip but he never did. He made his declaration during our ceremony," Bobby continued.

"I’m sure when Justin went to New York, Brian slipped," Michael said.

"You’re wrong, Michael. They even renewed their pledge. Brian wears a necklace that Justin got him before he went to New York. I know; I’ve seen it. It’s beautiful. A simple token of love but it explains everything."

"How do you know all of this?" Michael needed to know.

"We go to lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Yes, lunch. You know that meal somewhere between breakfast and dinner. We pick a place, have lunch, talk about our day and about our partners. Lunch, Michael. Maybe one day you should try it. He still loves you."

"This is unreal. I can’t believe you all think that Brian Kinney is capable of making a commitment like this. It’s so out of character."

"Why, Melanie?" Claire asked. "How would you know what Brian’s true character is? You’ve spent most of the time you’ve known him seeing the pretense, the arrogance he dons to protect himself. When we met him, we were privileged to see the real Brian. I know he can still cut anyone down with one of his remarks but his heart is bigger than all of yours put together. And when any one of us needs him, he’s right there ready to help; ready to give us what we need. Can any of you say the same?"

John stood up and gave his mother a big hug.

"I’ll admit when I first met Brian, I thought Justin was making the worst mistake of his life but when you get past the bullshit, my son couldn’t be in better hands. Brian loves Justin. And Justin has never been happier in his whole life. If Brian has made this commitment then I know he’ll follow through. He’s not a saint but neither is Justin. And we certainly don’t have the right to pass judgment or interfere." Jennifer knew that Brian would take good care of her son.

The back yard that was full of people became very quiet.

"John."

"Yes, Mother."

"I think you better go find them. Make sure they’re all right. I’ll go put on some coffee and tea. I can use a cup."

"Good idea."

John got up and walked toward the stream as Claire, Debbie, Jennifer and Lindsay went into the cottage to prepare the coffee and desserts.

When John got close to the stream, he saw the great rock and his brother and Justin lying on the soft grass near it. At first John thought they were fucking then he realized that Justin was holding onto Brian.

"Brian? Justin? Are you okay?" John asked as he sat beside them on the grass; his heart bursting with love for these two men he had grown to admire and respect.

"We’re okay," Justin answered. "We just needed a little time alone."

"I can understand that. Do you want me to get rid of them? Rough one or two up a little for you?"

Brian lifted his head off of Justin’s chest and turned to meet his brother’s eyes. John could see that Brian's eyes were a little red and puffy.

"No, big bro. Although I appreciate the gesture." Brian gave his brother a little smirk.

"Then let’s go back. Mom put the coffee pot on." 

"That’s good," Brian said as they all got up and dusted themselves off. "I can use a cup."

"Me too," Justin agreed.

"Justin, would you mind if I have a private word with my brother?" John asked as he gazed into Justin’s beautiful eyes.

"Of course not." Justin gave his lover a kiss then sprinted ahead to let them talk.

"What is it now?" Brian looked into the hazel eyes that mirrored his own.

"You’re not going to like this but I had to tell them."

Brian groaned out loud. "You didn’t."

"I did."

"Did you tell them for how long?"

"Yes."

"Shit. Couldn’t you let me live in ignorance for a little while longer?"

"No, I couldn’t. And it had to be said, Brian. Debbie, Ben and Jennifer were there for you as well as Bobby and mother. I know Michael was your best friend but I couldn’t sit back and let that little toad talk about you like that."

"Speaking about toads, we’ve disturbed their quiet home long enough. Let’s get back before one of them gets me." Brian and John shared a chuckle and John knew the great Brian Kinney was back.

The beautiful twin-like brothers sauntered back to join their partners and the family.

"Christ! Look at those two," Bobby whispered to Justin as Brian and John approached the yard. "Tall, lean, it’s like I died and went to homo heaven." Bobby felt his nether regions react to his lover and to Brian.

"Hey!" Justin said as he backhanded Bobby lightly in the stomach. "That’s my partner you’re ogling."

"You can’t tell me that when you see them together like that, that it doesn’t affect you."

"It affects me all right. I just hope it isn’t too obvious." Justin added as he looked down at his own crotch.

Justin and Bobby continued to huddle and giggle as they were dishing out slices of pie and cake.

"Brian, I think we’re being watched." John nodded toward their partners.

"We are a sight to behold, big brother."

"You really think so?" John asked in all innocence.

"John, I know so. Everyone thinks that Justin leads me around by my balls, uh ball. But it works both ways. And you have it too."

"I do?"

"Try it. You’ll see I’m right. Give Bobby that Kinney ‘I want to fuck you till you drop’ look and he’ll stop in mid chew."

"You go first."

Brian stood his ground and leered at Justin with his best suggestive look. Justin could feel Brian’s gaze and he immediately put his cake on the table and scurried into Brian’s arms. With his arms full of blond, Brian mouthed to John, ‘go for it.’ John used the same look at Bobby and suddenly found himself with his arms full of redhead.

Debbie couldn’t help but notice and she laughed out loud. "Thank God some things never change." Then she helped to pass out more coffee and cake.

As the party was waning, more of the family toured the cottage and complimented John, Brian and Justin on the work that they had done. Rachel put up with the family all wanting to pat her swollen belly for luck. Hunter got to feel the baby kick. As they were getting ready to leave, Rachel asked the question.

"Brian, Justin, have you set a date for your commitment ceremony?"

Brian looked at Justin and he nodded back his permission to Brian.

"We’ve spent a lot of time discussing this and we agreed that this year is out of the question. Just too many things going on. So we decided on next May. May 15th to be precise."

"Why wait a whole year?" Michael asked while nibbling on another piece of pie.

"I know why!" Emmett said with a flourish and a few tears in his eyes. "And I think that’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard."

"What?" "What is?" the family rang out.

"Can I tell them?" Emmett asked.

"Go for it," Brian allowed.

"Because, my clueless friends, they will be together, more or less, for ten years!" Emmett gushed with flames burning bright.

"Oh my God!" The family shouted back. Another major hugest began.

So ended Brian and Justin’s housewarming party.


	12. Final Chapter

Nick and Hunter looked at each other.

"So you're going to go back today?" Hunter said already knowing what the answer to that question was going to be.

Nick had made it home for a large part of the summer. His father needed his help on the farm. But now into August with the crops all planted Nick was going back to his job in the city. He needed to earn some more money for his education.

"I'm going to miss you," Nick said softly.

Hunter swallowed hard and nodded meaning that he would miss Nick too. They had spent as much time together as they could find between work and Nick studying anatomy and immunology, and God knows what else.

"I'll try to be a better boyfriend this time," Nick promised. Again Hunter nodded. "I know I got kinda swept up in things last year, but I'll try to do better." Hunter nodded. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"My voice doesn't want to work," Hunter managed to get out.

Nick pulled Hunter into a hug. "I meant what I said."

"You meant it last time," Hunter felt compelled to say. "I … want you to know that if you find someone else it's okay."

"Find someone else? What the fuck do you mean?"

"I've had a great time with you and I do love you, but I know what temptation can be like. Just tell me if it's over."

"Hunter, you sound like you know something I don't," Nick said with a frown.

"I'm giving you an easy out."

"I don't want an easy out."

"You know how hard it was being separated last year. It's going to be worse this year, so just do what you have to do." Hunter turned away to hide his tears.

"Hunter, Hunter, look at me." Nick turned his lover around. "It's you that I love. It's you that I want."

"Even the damaged piece of goods that I am."

"You're the bravest and strongest person I know. I'm going to be a good boy and we'll see each other regularly," Nick said in a teasing voice.

"But if something happens, you'll tell me. Right?"

"Nothing's going to happen." Nick grabbed Hunter and gave him a toe curling kiss. "There, that should tide you over for a day or two.

Hunter smiled weakly. "Yeah, drive carefully."

Nick signaled to his mother who would ride up to Penn with him and then bring the car home. They climbed in.

"Bye, Hunter, and call me tonight."

"Sure," Hunter said as the car drove down the lane.

With a sigh he got into his truck. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling that that might be one of the last times he would see Nick. He hoped not, but he couldn't get rid of the feeling of foreboding. He started his truck and headed for the Farm.

+++++

"Brian?"

"Hm," Brian replied. His eyes were glued to the computer screen.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," Brian said saving what he had been working on. "Is something wrong?"

Justin had been painting as was evident from the splatters and swipes on the shirt that he was wearing. Brian was working from the cottage and they had not seen much of each other since breakfast.

"I was thinking," Justin began.

"Always a dangerous thing," Brian smirked.

"Shut up," Justin chuckled.

"So, tell me what you were thinking about." Brian held his palm up waiting for Justin to continue.

"You know how we usually do the Labor Day thing at the Andersons?"

"Yeah, do you want to have it here?"

"God no!"

"Then what?" Brian frowned wondering what Justin was getting at and why he had reacted like that.

"I … I'd like to skip it."

"Skip it?" Justin usually liked parties. "Why?"

"We've seen little of the 'gang' since the bombshell John laid on them at the housewarming." Justin made quotation marks around the word gang. His sarcasm was pretty evident to Brian.

"And you miss them so much," Brian smirked.

"They do say some rotten things about you."

"But my darling brother's revelation was supposed to fix all that."

"Yeah, it sure fixed it."

"Oh? You don't like the awkward silences and sideways glances when they're around me?"

"You know?"

"Of course, I know, Justin. I'm not blind and I see more of them when I'm in Pittsburgh than you do out here."

"But doesn't it bother you."

"I got used to their putdowns. I'll get used to their uncomfortable silences."

"I hate it. I wish they didn't know."

"But they do know, and staying away from them is hardly going to make it better."

"Maybe just for Labor Day?" Justin said hopefully.

"If you don't want to be around them, that's fine with me. Why don't we invite Gus for the long weekend?"

"Do you think Mel and Lindz would go for that?"

"It'll give them some muff diving time together. Of course, they'll go for it."

"Then let's do that. But you know Gus is going to want a treehouse."

"We could drive him over to John's to play in the one there."

"That's not going to cut it. He wants a treehouse here."

"Maybe that weekend we could pick out the tree to build it in," Brian said with a gentle smile.

"I love you, Mr. Kinney."

"I'm such a source of sweetness and light that my friends can't stand me," Brian said with a rueful look.

"They just don't know what to make of this new and improved Brian Kinney."

"Well, they better figure it out soon or they can fuck off."

Justin moved to the desk and slid onto Brian's knee. He kissed Brian gently and felt the passion between them start to build. It always did.

"Take me to bed, Mr. Kinney."

"It's not even noon."

"I don't want to sleep."

With a mighty "humph" Brian slung Justin over his shoulder and carried him the short distance to their bed.

+++++

"Brian?"

"John, is that you? It's three in the morning," Brian said glancing at the clock. The phone had just woken him. Justin was staring at him with worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

"It's Rachel. We're at emergency. She was having pains. The baby might be coming."

"But it's not due until November, not for almost a month."

"I know, but it might be premature."

"Do you want me to come there?"

"No, not until the doctor tells us what exactly this is. I'm so scared something's wrong."

"Stop worrying. They'll look after her. Are George and Bobby there with you?"

"Yes."

"Then lean on them, and call me as soon as you know anything. I'm sure Rachel and the baby will be fine."

"They have to be," John choked out.

"You'll be fine too. Hang in there."

"I'll try."

Brian hung up the phone.

"Is the baby coming?" Justin asked.

"Rachel's having some pain so they took her to emergency in Harrisburg. They don't know if she's going to have the baby. It's too early."

"Want to go to the hospital?" Brian nodded. "Then let's get dressed." 

Brian gave Justin a big hug. "You don't mind. I think John needs me."

They had most of their clothes on when the phone rang again. It was John.

"Brian, it looks like it's false labor. They're going to keep Rachel here for a few hours to be on the safe side, but I think it's a false alarm from what the doctor said."

"That's good," Brian replied. "I told you everything would be fine."

"I hope I can get through this last month. I'm such a wreck."

"Papa John, you will be fine. Stay with Rachel and then take her home and get some sleep of your own."

"Thanks, Brian. Sorry to keep bothering you."

"No problem, and be sure to let us know when it’s the real thing. I want to be there for it."

"That's a deal." John hung up.

"So, we're not going, I take it."

Brian shook his head. "False alarm."

"What shall we do now?" Justin asked suggestively. "I don't feel like going back to sleep."

"I could think of something," Brian chuckled pushing Justin back onto their bed and sprawling across him. Justin's dick could think of something too.

*****  
"John?"

"George, is that you?"

"Yes. This is it. We’re on our way to the hospital."

"Okay, we’ll meet you there."

!!!!!

"Brian?"

"John? Is it time?"

"Yeah, we’re going to the hospital. Can you meet us there?"

"Yeah. We’ll both be there."

"Thanks little brother, I need some hand holding."

"Between Justin, Bobby, me and your mom, we have a lot of hands. See you soon."

"Good."

*****

At Harrisburg General Hospital, the Anderson-Morrison, Kinney-Taylor family all converged at the maternity waiting suite. Dr. Morrison was an attending at the hospital and he was able to get updated information about Rachel. Since John was the father of the baby, he was allowed in the birthing suite. Out in the waiting area Brian and Bobby paced. Justin and Claire found the cafeteria and purchased several cups of coffee, tea and other snacks and beverages. No one had any idea how long Rachel’s labor would go on.  
It was approaching eleven PM on Tuesday the 3rd of November. Rachel had just about made it to her due date of the 4th. John ran out of the birthing room long enough to use the men’s room, splash some water on his face and then gulp down a cup of coffee. He was wearing scrubs, booties and had a mask dangling from one ear. He gave Bobby a kiss, hugged Brian then ran back to Rachel.

"Who was that masked man?" Brian asked as he laughed at his brother’s obvious frenzy and paternal concern for the littlest Anderson that was about to appear.

A little over an hour later and sporting an ear to ear grin, John came out of the birthing suite. 

"It’s over. We have a son, 7lbs. 9oz. They’re cleaning him up now."

The waiting room cheered as John and Bobby kissed.

"When can we see him?" Bobby asked with moist eyes and a tremble in his voice.

"Soon," John replied. "Emily," John addressed his mother-in-law. "Rachel needs you. She didn’t want to look at or hold the baby. She thought it would be too hard to give him up if she did. She can use her mother right now."

Emily nodded. She was very proud of her daughter and knew the great sacrifice she was making. Emily went to Rachel.

"Oh my God, John, we have a son!" Bobby exclaimed and hugged his spouse.

After several moments the Pediatric nurse came out and signaled for John and Bobby to join her in the nursery. The proud papas followed the nurse into a bonding room and took a seat. The nurse brought in their son and placed him in John’s arms.

The baby was still wrinkled and moist from the birth but he was the most beautiful creature John and Bobby ever beheld. As the baby rested secure in John’s arms, Bobby gently peeled back the blankets that swaddled him to reveal the baby’s toes. Both Dads were visibly relieved that their son had the correct amount of fingers and toes. The baby’s head was all but bald with one or two wisps of fine red hair. His eyes were closed but they remembered what they were told that newborns often have blue eyes that change over time. They shared a soft laugh then quickly re-wrapped their precious bundle.

The nurse came in to take the baby back to the nursery for the usual tests and promised the Dads that they could see their son a little later. In the bonding room was a small bed. The exhausted Dads cuddled together and drifted off to sleep.

*****

"No."

"Yes, Brian."

"No, John. I can’t do this."

"Can’t or won’t?"

"Same difference."

"Coward!"

"Hey, I’m not afraid of shit. I just don’t think I’m the right person. Ask Justin or George but not me."

"Brian, you will be my son’s Godfather even if it kills you. I will not take no for an answer. Now go and talk to that priest you’re always complaining about. Make this happen, Brian. I mean it."

Brian sighed loudly as John cut the connection. The Anderson-Morrison family was beginning their new life together. Rachel was still recuperating, healing, both emotionally as well as physically. She pumped her breasts regularly to be able to give her ‘nephew’ the right start in life. She had stayed away for the first month but was now able to visit the baby without too much heartache.

John and Bobby set the Christening date for December 12th and as promised, Rachel agreed to be Godmother. But John wanted his brother to be Godfather and by hook or crook, John would get what he wanted. Brian wasn’t the only stubborn Kinney in the family.

*****

"Brian? What brings you to my church?" Father Tom asked as Brian walked in and took a seat in the last pew.

"I...I need to know what a godparent does."

"Why?"

"My brother and his partner just had a baby and they..."

"They want you to be the Godfather?"

Brian nodded with a mighty sigh. Father Tom did his best to hide a laugh. Brian was obviously uncomfortable at the thought of being involved in such an important religious responsibility.

"Well, the simplest answer is that you would take on the role of religious guardian if the baby’s parents couldn’t do it. I know that sounds ambiguous so let's just say, you would act as guide, friend to the child as he grows. And assist the child in following the doctrines of the church. Brian, this is a very special responsibility and I suspect that all your brother expects you to do is to be the best uncle his child could ever want. If you keep that in your heart and promise God that you will guide the child to be loving and pure in heart, our Lord will look past your sins. I promise that he won’t strike you down if you take on this responsibility." 

Father Tom allowed himself a chuckle and saw that Brian was relaxing a bit. Taking a confessional vestment from his pocket he draped it about his neck.

"Brian, to be able to participate in the baptismal ceremony you must say confession."

"I don’t remember the words, Father. It’s been so long."

"Just talk to me, Brian. The words don’t matter."

"How much time do you have, Father? This may take a while," Brian snarked.

Father Tom patted Brian’s arm. "I have all the time you need, Brian."

*****

On the morning of the 12th, the family assembled at the small Unitarian Chapel in Bridgeton. The same minister who performed the commitment ceremony for John and Bobby would christen their baby.

John, Bobby, Rachel, Brian and the minister were standing at the fount. Rachel held the child as the minister said the prayers making the child one of God’s children. Not a dry eye could be found in the chapel. All of John and Bobby’s friends and family were there to celebrate the little miracle. Debbie was especially proud of Brian. She knew what he had to do to be able to be Godfather. The family no longer had any doubts about Brian. They all believed.

As the ceremony was coming to an end, the priest took the baby and showed him to the congregation.

"I have the honor to present the newest member of the Anderson-Morrison family. Please offer your prayers and good wishes to Patrick Aidan Rowan Morrison-Anderson!"


End file.
